Hybrid Heroes: Corruption
by EastCoastGamer13
Summary: The Hybrid Heroes are back in a brand new adventure. An evil force is planning to corrupt the peaceful realm that is Minecraft. Can our heroes stop it in time? And how will a new member of the group completely alter the fate of our heroes?
1. Prologue: The Deal

_Ha! Didn't expect the sequel to be out this fast, didn't you? You know I couldn't stay away for long. For those who are new, my name is EastCoastGamer13, and this is Book Two in the Hybrid Heroes Series. If you want to read Book One, go on ahead to my profile and check it out. If you can care less about sequence, then read on. Let's get this party started!_

**Hybrid Heroes: Corruption**

Prologue: The Deal

John had another one of those dreams again. He was in a white Infinite space, nothing in sight. Suddenly, there was a voice that echoed throughout his dreamworld.

"Hello once again, Jonathan. I hope you have had enough time to make your choice?"

"Yes I have. By the way, I've never actually seen you. I prefer negotiating face-to-face."

"Very true sir, however I only have enough power to appear in your dreams. However, once you do what I ask of you, you will see me in the flesh."

"Fine then. So what's this big plan of yours?"

Suddenly, the world around him changed. It was a Plains Biome, but much different. The grass and vegetation was purple and looked half dead. The sky was a dull gray, and there wasn't a peaceful mob in sight. Instead, he saw purple spiders, pale green Slimes, and a ghastly combination of a skeleton and a zombie. He even saw an Enderman that set things aflame whenever it teleported.

"What is this place?" John asked in shock.

"This is my plan for the world, John. Notch created Minecraftia in an attempt to make a peaceful, simple world, a canvas of endless possibilities for the mind. It makes me sick. I will crush Minecraftia, and recreate it in my image. Once I am freed from this dark prison, I will retake my throne and this world will be mine!"

"How will humans play into this?"

"I can care less about the humans. They will adapt like they always have, and if they cannot that is their problem."

"…"

"I see you are still unsure. It seems it will take more than wealth and power to persuade you. What if I told you I knew the location of your brother?"

John froze. "M-my brother?"

A small piece of paper floated out of nowhere and fell into John's hands. It was photo showing a group of teenagers. He recognized a boy with a red hoodie on, with black hair. He had the same brown eyes John had.

"Ryan…" John whispered

"Your brother is currently residing with a group of young adventurers called the Hybrid Heroes." The voice said. A glow appeared behind the girl standing next to John's brother in the photo. She was tall and lanky and had purple eyes and brunette hair. An Enderman hat rested on her head.

"This is Endra. She is an Enderman hybrid, and the wisdom of the team. She uses psychic attacks in battle and wields the Ender Bow."

The light then appeared a man standing in the middle of Endra and John's brother. He was a behemoth of a man, with broad shoulders and a broader smile.

"This is Chris; he is a human and the brawn of the team. He is no ordinary man however; he was once an agent for the SCP, and when he was caught in a major lab accident, giving him superhuman strength, speed, agility, and regeneration abilities."

The light then focused onto a girl in a white dress. She had a Ghast hat on her head.

"This is Nethera, Princess of the Ghast Kingdom. She escaped with the Hybrid Heroes on their journey to the Nether. She has the ability to fly and can shoot fireballs from her hands and mouth."

The light then focused on the boy. He had dirty blond hair and a big smile. He wore a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"This is Sam, the brains of the team. He is not as skilled as a fighter as the others, but he makes up for it in sheer intelligence. His prowess in building, crafting, and redstone surpass those of Sethbling, Hypixel, and even FVDisco."

The light switched onto a girl in a green creeper hoodie. She had orange hair and wore a golden locket around her neck.

"This is Crepa, a creeper hybrid. She can create different bombs to assist her in battle, and when all else fails, she can morph into her Charged Form, a form that increases her power tenfold."

Next was a boy standing next to Crepa. He had a calm smile and a diamond pickaxe rested on his shoulder.

"This is Ace, the leader of the group. While he is equally skilled in all forms of adventuring, his specialties are combat and his knowledge on the wildlife around him."

The light finally focused on a boy with dark grey clothing on and grey sword at his waist, and a girl with purple hair and black clothing on.

"The boy is named Snap. He is Wither Skeleton Hybrid, and can use Wither Energy to create devastating attacks. He can also drain magic and use it to his own disposal. The girl is Evenstar, and Ender Dragon hybrid, making her possibly the most powerful one on the team. She has the ability to turn into an Ender Dragon herself, and can use Ender Energy to create attacks as well."

"You seem to have nice intel." John said as he put the photo in his pocket.

"My spies keep me in the loop."

"Ok, now how do I get to my brother?"

"You leave that to me and my servants. When you awaken, you will go to Mt. Aether. There will be a structure there with a piece of Netherrack on the top. All you have to do is light it."

"Light it? That's it?"

"Yes. Tell your brother and his friends that they will need to light it to stop the corruption, which I have already initiated. Once you light the fire, I will appear, and our deal will come full circle."

"And what about your servants?"

"My servants will assist you throughout your journey, but if you cross them or me, they have no restrictions to run you through. But we won't have to get to that point, won't we?"

"Affirmative, sir."

"Good. Now rest, my partner. When you wake you and your brother will find each other. All you have to do is wait…"

Slowly, the world began to fade to black once again. "Ryan, my brother, I will see you once again…" John said as he fell asleep once more.

_Awesome sauce! A new character, a mysterious plotline, and an epic quest are already unfolding. Stick around for the next addition to Hybrid Heroes: Corruption!_


	2. Chris and Evenstar vs Ayombi

_Hey guys, ECG back at you with something it took me so long to get this out. I kinda had some other stuff I was dealing with between school, music, and all the other stuff in my insane life. But don't worry bout it; let's get this party started!_

Chapter One: Chris, Evenstar, and the Golems vs. Ayombi

Deep in the forest, Chris and Evenstar were doing the relaxing, at least for Chris, task of wood gathering for the group. They had been in the forest for hours now, and Evenstar was just about ready to go. However, Chris was still chopping wood with content, singing his favortie work song, "Diggy Diggy Hole," or "Choppy Choppy Axe," in the case of chopping wood.

_**I'm chopping wood, cuz imma lunberjack!**_

_**Lumber Lumber Jack!**_

_**Lumber Lumber Jack!**_

He sang the song for hours, and it started to slowly get on Evenstar's nerves. Suddenly, she snapped and said, "Dammit, Chris, enough with the song! You're driving me mad!"

Chris looked deeply hurt. "What? It keeps me energized."

"Well could you sing it your head, please?" She rolled her eyes and collected another small stack of wood. Suddenly her ears picked up a faint humming of Chris' annoying song. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to bring the flat of her axe down on Chris' head, when suddenly, he heard a sudden shriek somewhere else.

"What the hell what that?" Evenstar said.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Chris said, running in the direction of the noise.

"Anything but your dumb song..." Evenstar mumbled.

A few minutes later, Chris and Evenstar arrived at a sight that was extremely hard to wrap their heads around. It was a clearing, and on one side was 2 girls and a boy, and on the other side was a young kid. The older looking one was holding onto the brown-skinned boy. She was huge, not in fat, but in sheer size. She stood at least 6'8'', and had a powerful, yet beautiful figure. Her skin and hair were a silverish color, and her hair was in bangs. She had red eyes, and wore a miriff that exposed her stomach and a pair of silver pants. She had an Iron Golem hat on her head and wore a vine that wrapped around her leg and around her shoulder. She had D-cup boobs and looked to be around 25. The girl next to her looked like she was pulled out of the North Pole. She had a white parka that looked like the mix between a dress and a parka. She wore a pair of brown leggings and boots. She had a pumpkin hat atop her head, and had pale skin. She had B-cup boobs and looked about only 15. The boy had light brown skin. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and had brown hair that looked matted and dirty. He wore a brown aviator outfit with red shoes, and looked to be about 17. He was bruised and badly beaten up. The boy on the other side looked to be about only 10. He had red eyes, and wore a blue-green shirt with blue jeans and shoes. A zombie hat rested on his head. He wore a menacing smile.

Chris and Evenstar ran to the aid of the three teenagers.

"What happened here?" Evenstar said as she began to take out her first aid kit.

The Iron Golem girl spoke. "We were simply attempting to travel to the next village, but that boy over there wouldn't let us pass. Sky here tried to reason with him, but he simply just beat hum up and left him for dead."

Chris and Evenstar looked at each other, at the zombie boy, and then back at the Golem Hybrids. Chris then whispered to Evenstar, "This sounds as real as a circle."

"Please do not underestimate this boy, sir." The Snow Golem girl said. "He had powers like you have never seen."

"Chill out, my peoples. I got this." Chris got up and walked up to the little boy and chroughed down so they were facing eye to eye. "Hey kid; what's a little dude like you doig out here in the forest?"

"My name is Ayombi, and what's it to you, you big oaf!" The zombie boy said. Chris was slightly taken aback by the child's sudden and rather rude response. "Ok, you little booger. Mind telling me why you're bothering these kind folk?"

"I was told by the Corruption Master to guard this here forest, Anyone that doesn't want to get killed should stay out."

"Oh really? You really think you're going to beat up a bunch of super human teenagers?"

"I don't think so, I know so."

"You got spunk kid. Ok, let's make a deal; I'm going to give you one free punch, and if you can't knock me back, you gotta go back home to your village, alright?"

"One punch?"

"One punch. Give it all you got." Chris closed his eyes and turned so his jaw was facing Ayombi

Ayombi grew a menacing grin. "Ok, but you asked for it." Suddenly, Ayombi grew 4 times his size. His muscles grew to impossible sizes, almost ripping his shirt. His eyes grew bigger, and his voice deepened, becoming almost monstrous. His skin turned green, and his face became more like a Minecraft Zombie. Suddenly, Ayombi was no longer a scrawny 10-year old. He was a Mutant Zombie, the true Hulk of Minecraftia.

Chris realized the transformation too late, as he turned to face the huge beast he was decked in the face by a fist that was about the size of his head. He flew into a nearby tree, knocking it down. Chris slowly got up unscathed but shocked back into reality.

"I ain't scared to fight no little kid, especially one that turns into a super zombie." Chris yelled defiantly.

"Bring it then." Ayombi growled. He ran towards Chris at top speed, ready to take his head off. Chris sidestepped and stuck his foot out. Still having the mind of a 10 year old, Ayombi clumsily tripped over it and fell on his face. Chris grabbed his leg and swung him around, spinning on his heel. When he had enough speed, he tossed all 600 lbs of Mutant Zombie into a nearby tree. Ayombi wasn't done yet though. He uprooted a huge tree and swung it at Chris. Chris, being much more agile, sidestepped once more and lunged at Ayombi, hoping tackle him. Instead he was chokeslammed into the ground. Evenstar and the others watched in horror as the Mutant Zombie picked Chris up again and threw him into another tree.

"We have to do something!" The Snow Golem girl shrieked.

The Iron Golem girl nodded. "You're right. We need to trap him somehow. Sky, we're going to need your help with this one."

The Golden Golem boy slowly rose to his feet. "Ok, cool. I still got enoguh for one more move." he said weakly.

"Alright then. Let's do it then." Evenstar declared. She concentrated on the giant Mutant Zombie and screamed, "**Dragon Grip!"**

3 hoops of purple energy wrapped around Ayombi, restraining his arms.

"**Butter Chains!" **Sky bellowed. Yellow chains appeared around Ayombi and wrapped around him tight.

"**Sand Tomb!" **The Iron Golem Girl shouted. She stomped and the dirt around Ayombi shot up and crept up to his neck.

"**Flash Freeze!" **The Snow Golem girl said. The water molecules around Ayombi froze instantly, encasing him in a thick sheet of ice. He was trapped and immobilized. Chris rolled out from under his fist. He seemed to be fine only having a few cuts and bruises.

"Shit, little kid can pack a punch." Chris said, rubbing his jaw.

"C'mon, let's head back to base." Evenstar said. She turned into her dragon form. Everyone hopped on and they flew off.

"Thanks for your help, you to. How can we ever repay you?" the Iron Golem girl said.

"Ahh, don't sweat it. We were glad to help." Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, you guys. It was no- GAHH!" Evenstar roared. Her leg was yanked by something heavy, jolting her entire body and almost knocking her passengers off. Chris turned to see Ayombi as angry as ever climbing slowly up Evenstar's leg.

"But how?! We trapped him!" Sky yelled.

"Forget how, just get him off me!" Evenstar wailed as she began to lose altitude because of the extra weight.

"I'm on it!" Chris said. He began to stomp on Ayombi's face, with his giant boot.

"You will not stop us! Our master will rise once more, and corruption will rule Minecraftia!" Ayombi roared.

"Corrupt these, brat!" Chris bellowed. He brought out his axe and swung down. It hit Ayombi right between the eyes. He bellowed in pain and lost his grip, plummeting to the ground and landing wih a loud BOOM.

Chris collapsed and was breathing hard. "Geez, someone didn't have breakfast this morning..."

"What was he babbling on about with the whole corruption nonsense?" Evenstar said.

"Not sure, but it sounds like something we should tell the others. Looks like you guys are coming with us, if that's ok with you." Chris said.

"It's no problem. My name is Irie, this is my little sister Tundra, and this is our friend Sky." Irie replied.

"Nice to meet you, Irie the Iron Golem, Tundra the Snow Golem, and Sky the -"

"BUTTER Golem..." Irie said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"He doesn't like being called a Golden Golem. He was given life and human DNA by the SKy Army, so he was born believing gold is called butter." Tundra whispered.

"Ohhh. Well nice to meet you Sky the G- I mean Butter Golem." Chris said sheepishly.

_Well that's it for now to fellow Sky Recruit Enderbrine for his OC submission (it should be obvious which one it is...) I hope the time between this chap and the next will be shorter, but until then, see you miners next time! _


	3. Crepa and Nethera vs Alice

_Wassup guys! ECG has returned with a new chapter! Let's get it crackin'!_

Chapter 2: Crepa and Nethera vs Alice

Deep in the mines, Crepa and Nethera were busy exploring the huge cave systems. Nethera led the way, while Crepa held the rear holding a piece of glowstone.

"Where are we going, Nethy? We've never been in this part of the system." Crepa asked.

Nethera turned back to her and smiled. "You haven't, but there's a cool part of the caves that Sam and I found a few months back."

A few minutes later, they arrived at a large cobblestone wall. Nethera took out her iron pick and swung hard. She mined a hole big enough for the two of them and walked inside. Crepa followed and gasped at the sight before her.

It was a huge room. Waterfalls fell from the ceilings into a huge pool of clear, blue water in the middle. Crepa took a closer look and saw there was a huge pool of lava separated from the water by a glass floor. Gold ores lit the walls and a huge glowstone chandelier hung from the ceiling.

"Mother of Notch... this is awesome!" Crepa said.

"Sure is. C'mon let's chill for a minute." Nethera replied. She removed her clothing and shoes and stepped into the large pool of water. "C'mon Boomstick, the water's fine." Crepa nodded and removed her hoodie, shorts and boots. She stepped in to find the water was surprisingly warm, being heated by the lava pool underneath.

"So wait, you and Sammy found this place?" Crepa asked as she removed her ponytail, letting her hair flow out.

"Yeah. We found it by accident during a mining trip. We fixed it up and called it our own private hotspot." Nethera said as she slid into the water a bit more, the water now up to her shoulders.

"Oooh, private hotspot, eh?" Crepa said with a wink.

Nethera giggled. "Hey, look who's talking? Isn't today a special day for you and Ace?"

Crepa smiled and blushed at the thought. Today was the 2-year anniversary of the day Crepa first met Ace. She felt the gold locket around her neck, a gift given to her by Ace when he asked her out a few months back. She wore it everyday.

"Well, don't keep me out the loop here; what are you two going to do?" Nethera asked excitedly.

"Don't get tentacles in a knot, Nethy. I'm hoping we could keep it simple, just a walk in the forest or in the mines, you know?"

"Hey, why not bring him here? It's underground, beautiful, and I know how much he appreciates architecture. He'll wanna stay here all day."

"You've got a point. The pool isn't too bad of a perk as well."

"Exactly. And did I mention no one could bother you two here?" Nethy winked.

Crepa blushed once more. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Neths. We only started going out a few months ago. I don't even know if he wants to go there yet."

"Aww don't be like that, Boomer. You know it's going to happen at some point. At least think about it, would you?"

Crepa groaned. "Fine, I'll see how things go, ok?"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you two!" Nethera cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. What about you and Sam? Did you guys do it yet?"

"Well, not intentionally..."

"Huh?"

"Well, one day I was helping Sam with some new potions by being a test subject. He was trying to create a potion that would allow resistance to overheating and freezing, but then he added a bit too much Slime Juice..."

"Awww damnn." Crepa said as she facepalmed. Slime Juice is the extract from Slimeballs. When used in right amounts it can be used as a catalyst for resistance potions, but too much can turn the potion into an aphrodisiac.

Nethera blushed. "Yea. I drank it and I blanked out after that. Luckily Sammy didn't put redstone in it yet, so the effect only lasted about 3 minutes. But then again, you can do a lot in 3 minutes..."

Crepa bust out laughing. "Wow, that's insanity!"

"Looking back on it, it was pretty funny. The look on his face was priceless!" Nethy giggled. The two girls laughed for a long while, until Nethera heard faint voice somewhere deep in the mines.

"You hear that?" Nethera asked Crepa. Crepa heard it too. It sounded like two people arguing.

"Yeah, and it doesn't sound. C'mon." She said. They put their clothes back on and followed the sound.

Nethera and Crepa hit bedrock level when they found the source of the found a teenage girl kneeling on the wore black clothing, and an Enderman hat. She looked about 16. A bright purple aura glowed around her. At first glance it looked like she was talking to herself, but then the two heard another coming from below the bedrock. It sounded old and deep, but sort of demonic as well.

"Please, master, I don't think I can go through with this." The frightened girl said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Listen to me, Alice. The corruption must start soon, and in order for you to be able to assist me you have to use your true form." The voice said.

"It's just that the last time I did this, I hurt so many people and destroyed my village. That's the reason i ran away."

"I will help you control it. You trust me right?"

"I guess so..."

"Good. Now, prepare to see your true form once more!"

"No, wait! I didn't say-" Alice screamed, but she never got to finish before she hunched over in agony. The purple aura around her grew brighter. Her skin grew pitch black and she grew 3 times her size. Her arms became much buffer, and she grew another set of arms above them. Her purple human eyes turned into purple Endermen eyes. Suddenly, she was now a Mutant Enderman. She had 4 huge arms with hands the size of Minecarts. She was much taller than an average Enderman, about 8 feet tall. Her eyes glowed much brighter as well.

"Excellent Alice, you are now ready for the corruption Minecraftia." The voice said. Alice growled and breathed heavily. Suddenly, she let out a earsplitting roar that shook the entire cave. Crepa and Nethera booked it. They sprinted back up to the hotspot and collapsed breathing hard.

"Holy... crap... what the... hell just happened... back there?" Crepa said between breaths.

"I don't know... but we have to tell the others..." Nethera breathed.

"You're right. Let's head back to base. Looks like we may have another adventure on our hands..." Crepa said solemnly.

_Wait, you guys wanted them to fight that thing?! Please, we still got the rest of the book to go through. Don't worry, they will confront Alice the Mutant Enderman at some point; just not now. Until then, see you next time!_


	4. Sam, Ace, and Ryan vs Lily

_I really don't have anything witty to say for this one, so let's just get straight into the story!_

Chapter 3: Sam, Ace, and Ryan vs. Lily

"Hey, hey dude, get up!" John heard a girl say. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dense forest, with trees that stretched high up like a Jungle Biome. He turned to his left to see a girl looking down at him. She had brown eyes and jet black hair. She was tan with D-cup boobs. She wore a green creeper jacket with green stockings and green shoes. She was very attractive, but John saw that she was the kind that could snap at any moment.

"C'mon Johnny boy. Time to get up." the girl said.

"How do you know my name?" John said as the girl pulled him off of the ground.

"The Corruption Master sent me here to help you. Says you got a big job to do for him. My name's Lily."

"Lily, eh? Nice to meet you."

"Yeah whatever. Just follow me." Lily began walking deeper into the forest. John caught up, and Lily debriefed him on the mission.

"Alright, so first things first: We're currently half a mile away from where your brother is." Lily said blankly. John beamed. So that guy did keep his part of the deal. He would finally see his brother Ryan again!

"Hold up, buster. You still have your end of the deal." Lily said menacingly

"I will, so what's the plan?" John asked. Lily handed him a scroll. It had some coordinates on it that read.

**X: 345.34535**

**Y: 32.54322**

**Z: 543.88791**

It also had a sketch of some sort of structure. The base was a 3x3 TNT square that was had gunpowder dust scattered on it. On top of it was two sand blocks stacked on top of each other, and a piece of Netherrack on top.

"What's this?" John asked.

"The master wants you to light this structure. It's on the top of deep in the Extreme Hills Biome."

"Ok, seems easy enough."

"It is, just do this for us, and that's all we need from you."

"And my brother and his friends?"

"Will have no harm done to them unless they try to stop us."

"Hmm... Alright, I'm in."

"Good. Looks like we're here." Lily said. They stopped at a ridge that overlooked a large clearing. There were 3 boys. One was practicing archery by shooting arrows into a large tree, and two other boys, one of which he recognized as his brother, were sparring. The boy Ryan was fighting wore a teal shirt and black jeans, and wielded a pickaxe in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Ryan..." John said.

"Wait, which one is your brother exactly?" Lily said. John pointed to the one wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He wielded a silver dagger, but seemed to be able to hold against his own against the other boy. Lily licked her lips. "Oooh, he's a fighter, isn't he?"

"Ummm, yea... so do I just go up and meet him?" John asked warily.

"Oh, don't worry; I've got a nice little plan for your little reunion." Lily said, and then she began to whisper her plan to John...

**Meanwhile...**

Sam, Ace, and Ryan were in the combat area, which was basically a big clearing in the forest. Sam was practicing his marksmanship, while Ryan sparred with Ace. Ace was slowly but surely learning how to dual-wield a sword and a pickaxe, a fighting style nicknamed, "The Miner's Style." Ryan was an excellent sparring partner because of his fast and unpredictable fighting style, and Ace quickly got the hang of the new weapon of choice.

Sam nocked another arrow. "So Ace buddy, word on the streets is that it's a big day for you and Crepa today." He shot the arrow and hit another bullseye.

Ace parried another blow. "Yep. Today's the 2-year anniversary of when I first met her. She's really excited."

Ryan spun around and sliced downwards, hard enough to knock Ace's pick out of his hand. He kicked it out reach and advanced.

"Well, ain't that cute? Don't be trying any funny stuff behind our backs, dude." Ryan joked. He attempted to stab forward, but Ace dodged. He grabbed Ryan's arm and pushed him to the floor.

"Would you two quit your worrying. I'm not lighting a freakin beacon. We're probably going to just take a walk in the mines or something. Nothing big."

Ryan rubbed his arm. "Whatever, bro. You got a good catch there; you should do something epic you know."

"What, I'm not epic enough already?"

Ryan was about to reply, but then someone else came into the clearing. She wore a green creeper jacket with green stockings and shoes. She had jet black hair and D-cup had a menacing look in her brown eyes. She frowned and walked up to the three boys.

"Hey you three! What the heck do you think you're doing?"

The three boys looked at each other and then back at the girl. "What?" Sam asked.

"Don't you idiots know that this clearing belongs to my village? You're trespassing."

"That's bullshit. There isn't a village within miles here." Ryan said flatly, showing Lily a map. No settlements appeared on it.

_Damn, really should've thought that one out a bit more... _Lily said in her head. _Oh well, time to blow shit up! _

"You put this one yourselves, punks. **Mutant Creeper Form!" **she bellowed. A green aura surrounded her. She flashed white for a few seconds and suddenly she wasn't a girl anymore. She was a Mutant Creeper, a huge creeper with a scorpion like body and a long neck. She roared and the 3 boys stepped back.

"Guys, Attack Maneuver 1.5.1!" Ace commanded. Ryan and Sam scattered around Lily. Sam shot arrow after arrow at her upper body while Ryan and Ace slashed at her legs. Crepa slammed her head into the ground, causing shockwaves and leaving crater. Ryan slid under her driving his dagger deep into her underside. She roared out in pain and spit out mini creepers that chased the boys around. While Sam sniped them off one by one, Lily leapt high into the air. She came down with a loud crash and caused a large shockwave, causing everything in 5 blocks to go flying back.

Ace groaned as he got up. "Well that didn't work..."

"Ace! Look out!" Ryan yelled. Lily pounced on Ace, but before she could land, she a hard punch to the jaw veered her off course. She landed on her side with a loud crash, and another figure landed in front of Ace. He looked about 29. He wore a white assassin hoodie with a blue stripe slashing diagonally down the torso. He had on leather gauntlets and a scar on his right arm, with black cargo pants and brown running boots. Ace looked at his face and gasped. He looked like an older version of Ryan, with the same piercing brown eyes and black and brown hair.

"You okay, kid?" The mysterious man asked Ace.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"My name is John. I'd love to tell you more, but first I must ask if I can borrow your sword. I don't think a dagger is going to do much against this thing."

"Sure." Ace said as he tossed John his diamond sword. John nodded and charged the Mutant Creeper. Ryan and Sam ran up to Ace.

"Who was that?" Ryan asked.

"I have no idea, but he looked a lot like... you." Ace said.

"What?" Ryan asked. John attacked the huge beast with suprising grace and power. He lept around Lily, stabbing at her legs and feet. Ace and Ryan watched amazed. Sam kept a blank face, seeing something wrong with this whole picture.

_I smell bullcrap all over this turn of events. How is it that this guy rolls in and saves us exactly when Ace was about to get killed? And how is he able to beat this thing with so little effort? It may be the paranoid douchebag in me, but this whole thing is fishy to me. However, there's no doubt that he is Ryan's brother though. The hair, the eyes, the fighting style, it says "punch happy Latin dude" all over it. _Sam thought. Lily slammed her head down onto John. He blocked it with his sword.

"You're a pretty good actor, Johnny boy. I think you got them fooled." Lily said quietly.

"Thanks, Lily. Same to you." John whispered.

"Whatever, my time here's up. Don't forget the plan, and do not let us down."

"Roger that."

John kicked her away. Lily morphed back into her human form. She had major cuts and bruises, and she was holding her arm like she was in pain.

"Alright fine, keep the damn place. Just don't hurt me anymore!" she cried. She ran into the forest, disappearing into the dense foliage. Ryan,Ace, and Sam walked up to John.

"Dude, sweet moves there bro! That fighting style you use is very effective." Ryan said.

"I'd hope you like it, considering our uncle is the one who taught it to me." John said.

"Our uncle?" Ryan said. Suddenly, he had a major flashback. He was a newborn in his village. It was his father, his uncle, and John.

**(**_**Yaay flashback!)**_

"Brother please. I ask a favor of you." Ryan's father Colby said. "As you know, I am no condition to raise a second child. With my wife dying giving birth, we just do not have the money to raise this child right. I am begging you to take this child as your own, and raise him to become a great fighter like his father and brother."

Ryan's uncle Derrick took the newborn Ryan into his arms. "Of course,Colby. He will become one of the greatest, I promise it."

Colby nodded and turned to a 10-year old John. "Now, listen to me John. Though Uncle Derrick will be taking care of you and your brother, I want you to protect your brother at all times. And promise me that he will not become a griefer. He will become a savior of griefer victims, and will travel the world bringing griefers to justice."

John nodded and saluted to his dad. "Roger that, dad! I'll make sure of it."

Colby smiled and nodded. He pulled out two daggers, both with Latin engravings in them. One said _Si vis pacem, para bellum _and the other said _Bis peccare in bello non licet. _He gave one to John and said, "Read the inscription."

John read it, and translated it to, "Error is not permitted twice in war."

"That's right. If there's one thing you remember me by, remember that. Life is like war: Never make the same mistake twice."

Colby walked up to his brother and gave him the other dagger. Derrick translated it to, "If you want peace, prepare for war."

"Give this to Ryan as his first weapon. Please,do not fail me brother."

"I will not fail, brother. I swear on our code of honor." Derrick said with a salute. Colby saluted back and then walked out the door, leaving his two sons forever. John ran up to his baby brother. They had the same black hair and brown eyes.

"Don't worry little bro. I'll be by your side until the war is over!" John said with a smile...

(_**Flashback ova!)**_

Ryan snapped back to reality. "John... is that you?"

John saluted. "Corporal John reporting to duty. Good to see you again, little soldier."

Ryan ran up to his older brother and hugged him tight. "Where were you , big bro? I missed you so much." he said between tears

"Everywhere but a your side, and I'm sorry for that. But judging by the looks of it, you seemed t hold down the fort on your own. Good job, soldier." John replied softly.

Ryan let go and turned to his friends. "Guys, this is my brother, John. The best fighter I know and my closest friend." he said proudly.

"Awesome. My name is Ace. I'm good friends with Ryan. And this is Sam, also a friend of ours." Ace said shaking his hand. Sam simply nodded.

"Excellent. Looks like the sun is going down. I assume you guys have a settlement of some sorts."

"Yeah, an undeground base at the top of the hill not too far from here. C'mon let's head back. We've got a lot to discuss with the others." Ace said. He walked back to the base, Ryan and John right behind him. Sam held up the rear, keeping a tight grip on his bow.

_What are you trying to pull, Coporal... _He thought in his head.

_Dem feels... anyway, that's another chapter down. Next time, the Heroes come together to see what's really goin down with the Corruption. What they found out is quite the shocker. Tune in next time to find out! :D_


	5. Back at Base

_Ok, so this chapter is a SGR chapter, or a Shit Gets Real Chapter. You'll see why._

_**(WARNING!: CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!)**_

Chapter 4: A Corrupted New Adventure

Later that night, the whole team arrived at the top of the hill around a huge campfire. Everyone was accounted for: Ace, Crepa, Sam, Nethera, Ryan, John, Endra, Chris, Snap, Evenstar, Irie, Tundra, and Sky all sat on square logs, chatting amongst themselves. Finally, Ace stood up and said, "Ok guys, let's get this meeting started."

"Now before I start, I wanted to welcome a few new members of the team. Guys, meet Irie the Iron Golem, Tundra the Snow Golem, and Sky the Butter Golem."

Everyone clapped. Sky stood up and took a bow. Irie slapped him upside the head.

"I also wanted to introduce a special guest. Guys, meet Ryan's brother John."

Everyone clapped and cheered. John did a casual salute.

"Now down to business. Earlier today, Ryan, Sam, and I were attacked by a weird creeper girl. She transformed into a huge mutant creeper, which I didn't even know existed."

"We didn't get attacked by a creeper necessarily, but we were attacked by a mutant mob as well. It was a 10-year old little kid, and he turned into a mutant zombie. Ayombi was his name. The weird thing about it was he was babbling on something about the Corruption or something like that." Chris said.

"Yeah, there was this girl in the mines that was talking to some demonic voice. She transformed into a mutant Enderman. Me and Nethy booked it before it could see us." Crepa explained.

"I bet an enchanted diamond set of armor the three are related somehow." Snap said.

"I just want to know what the hell this whole Corruption nonsense is about." Endra said.

Sam busied himself with finding it in the Wiki, a book about everything Minecraftian. "Let's see here: Coal, Cobwebs... Here we are! _The Corruption_!" Sam exclaimed, pointing to a page in the book.

"Well don't keep us in the dark. Let us hear it!" Ryan said.

Sam began to read:

_Thousands of years ago, an evil force unleashed a strange disease over Minecraftia. This disease is now called the Corruption. Witnesses described the land to turn a dark purple, and the sky a dull gray. Trees turned into stones and farm animals died on the spot. Monsters became deformed, but much stronger. The world was on the verge of being wiped out, until the Gods of Minecraftia used all of the divine power to rid the world of this epidemic and lock the evil in the Void forever. Despite its abysmal consequences, the Corruption brought about a whole new wave of mobs. Because the evil was a God of Minecraftia, he was stripped of most of his godly power and his seat with the Gods. Herobrine, King of the Night and Monsters, created a new type of God to help protect the Overworld: Juggernaut, God of the Golems. His creation sparked the creation of Iron Golem, Gold Golem, Snow Golem, and the wide variety of Golems that walk our world today. The Corruption also brought about 3 new types of mobs: Corrupted Mobs, Mutant Mobs, and Mutant Hybrid Mobs._

_Corrupted Mobs are exactly what their name says. They are Mobs that are infected with the Corruption disease. There are 5 mobs that are produced by the Corruption:_

_**Creeper: **__Usually a lighter green with purple splotches. They can run much faster than a regular creeper and have a much bigger blast radius. When they explode, they create a Corrupted Slime._

_**Skelezombie: **__A crude mix between a skeleton and a zombie. Very fast, and has an incredible fire rate of 3 arrows per second._

_**Spider: **__Dark purple with red eyes. Faster than average spider and longer jump range._

_**Rage: **__The Corrupted Version of the Enderman. Has all the abilities of an Enderman, but when it teleports it ignites anything surrounding it and its target._

_**Slime: **__Pale green instead of slime green. When they slide, they spread the corruption to anyone and anything it touches._

_While the Corruption has no effect on humans, it is extremely deadly to Hybrids. They will suffer the effects similar to catching a mix of influenza and the Wither disease. They will have major pain in the midsection and chest. The only known cures for Corruption are death, and if the Corruption is exterminated altogether by a godly force._

Everyone shuddered at that last part. Ace wrapped her arms around Crepa and held tight. Endra gripped Ryan's hand. Everyone was silent, until Sam said, "I-I don't have to read on, if everyone has got the gist already..."

"No dude, go ahead. We need to know what we're up against." Ace replied. Sam nodded and read on:

_Mutant Mobs are the most powerful non-human mobs in Minecraftia. They are much bigger than their average mob and have powers that are just short of rivaling that of hybrids. Each of them have 4 basic moves. There are 4 Mobs that have mutant forms._

_**Creeper: **__Scorpion-like with long neck._

_Attacks_

_Direct Attack: Creeper will try to head butt you. Provides major knockback._

_ Jump: Creeper jumps about 30 blocks into the air. It then lands, making a huge shockwave._

_ Summon: Summons mini creeper that explode with half the power of an average creeper._

_ Explode: Creeper will explode with double the power of a regular creeper. Does not die when it explodes_

_ Charged Form: When a mutant creeper becomes charged, evacuate the entire biome. When they explode, the blast effect will easily rip through enchanted diamond armor and even pure bedrock. The blast radius is about 100 blocks._

_**Zombie: **__Huge upper body and ripped muscles_

_Attacks_

_Melee: A mutant zombie loves nothing more than to punch and destroy everything in sight. It has enough punch force to dent iron._

_ Call of the Dead: Zombie will call upon a horde of zombies for assistance. It can call up to 50 zombies._

_ Throw: Mutant zombie are incredibly strong and can lift Iron Golems (about 1.7 tons) with one hand. If you are tossed by one, expect to land very far away from the battlefield._

_ Roar: Zombie has a sonic roar that can push back blocks, people, and even cause tidal waves._

_**Enderman: **__Incredibly tall, 4 arms, bright purple aura (Note: Enderman can know more than 4 moves)_

_Attacks_

_Force Look: In the beginning of battle, the Enderman will glare at the opponent, causing blindness and nausea. _

_ Ender Clone: Enderman will spawn 5 clones that can will attack the enemy. They do not do much harm, but are annoying when trying to fight the Enderman._

_ Endersoul Hand: Enderman will spawn a large purple hand and launch it at the opponent. It will grab the opponent and bring him to the Enderman._

_ TeleSmash: Enderman will teleport opponent to it and throw him into the air. Landing will cause nausea._

_ Block Hold: Enderman will use psychic energy to pick up random blocks. Can throw them at high speeds and will explode on impact._

_ Ender Wail: The Enderman will emit an earsplitting roar. Anyone who hears it will get an extreme headache and it has the ability to stop rain._

_Mutant Hybrids are like regular hybrids, only they all have the ability to transform into their mutant mob half. They will be giving up the moves they have learned when they transform, but their power will soar as a mutant mob, making them deadly and dangerous. They are usually evil and do not take to human and regular hybrids well._

The entire place was silent for moments.

"Damn, that's a lot to take in." Chris said.

"It looks like the Corruption has started, and we need to stop it before it gets worse." Evenstar said.

"But how? The book says that the Corruption is incurable by mortals." Irie replied.

"Not necessarily." John said, speaking for the first time that night. They all turned.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"There is a way to stop it. On the top of Mt. Aether, there is a little structure, a monument if you will, created by the gods at the end of the first Corruption. If we can light it, the power inside will be able to stop it before it gets out of hand."

"Whoa really? That's awesome!" Tundra exclaimed.

"Stop the circuits. How do the heck do you know this?" Sam said suspiciously.

"Sam!" Nethera scolded, hitting him in the arm. John put up his hand. "It's fine. It sounds crazy to me. But it's the only thing we have right now, so it's either that or nothing."

"He's right. It seems like our best shot right now. We'll send half of the team, and the rest of the team will stay here and hold things down. Any volunteers?"

"I'm in." John said.

"And me." Ryan said

"Ready to roll." Sam said

"As am I" Nethera followed

"Let's do it." Crepa said.

"I'll tag along too." Evenstar said last.

"Awesome." Ace said. But there was something wrong with this picture…

"Ace, you aren't coming?" Sam said

"Surprisingly no. I think it would be best if I stay here and help protect the base."

"But then who will lead your team?" John asked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What are you trying to say, soldier."

"I want you to lead the team, John."

The entire team paused once more. Sam's jaw dropped. Ryan smiled. Everyone else stood shocked.

"Wait, are you serious?" John said.

"Yep. You have the military experience, which already gives you merit in my eyes, and you're the one who knows everything needed to complete this mission. Besides, the rest of the team seems to trust you, so I can't argue with that logic. Does anyone have any objection?"

No one raised their hand.

"Then it's settled. You guys should leave at dawn. Pack your stuff for a long trip. And with that, I call this meeting adjourned!"

Everyone got up and went their separate parts of the underground base. John approached Ace.

"Look Ace, I'm not sure you made the best choice choosing me…"

"What are babbling about bro? The way you saved us from that Lily girl and how much Ryan talks about you, I have complete faith in you leading us to victory."

"Alright Ace, I'll try."

"Thanks Corporal, now go get some rest. You got a big day tomorrow." Ace said. He saluted to John and ran after Crepa, who was waiting for him at the entrance of mines.

_**-Later, in the mines….-**_

Both Ace and Crepa decided that a nice stroll in the mines was the best way to spend their 2-year anniversary. Normally, walking in a giant cave system would be boring or quite unorthodox, but to a pair of adventurers, the Purple Valley cave systems were the best way to pass the time. The place was filled with sights to see, including beautiful natural structures, lava flows, waterfalls, and of course the huge deposit of obsidian that lay in the center. This place will always hold a special place in both Ace and Crepa's hearts. They remembered their first trip here to gather some obsidian to build a Nether Portal. None of them expected to find such awesome friends, epic adventures, and other amazing things. Crepa lead the way as the couple laughed and reminisced about the days of old: The day they first met Sam and Squish, their crazy adventure in the Nether, the time Chris didn't realize bedrock was unbreakable after hours of desperate, yet hilarious, attempts to mine it. Finally, Crepa stopped them at wall. She took out her pick and began to mine the stone.

"It's ok, Boomstick, we can just take another route." Ace said as he watched her mine the stone wall.

She looked back. "Oh, stop being so impatient. There's something I have to show you." She finished making a hole in the wall big enough for the two of them. She took his hand and led him inside the huge room she and Nethera found earlier. Ace was genuinely shocked by the craftsmanship and intricacy of the of the walls and floors. He froze when he saw the huge springs in the middle of the room.

"Sweet mother of Notch… HOT SPRINGS!" he exclaimed. He was about to make a dash for it, but then Crepa yanked on the back of his collar.

"Uh, Uh, Uh. You got to take things like this slowly. It's a hot spring, not a swimming pool."

She said, wagging her finger in his face.

"Would it make you feel better to know that I would've taken my clothes off on the way there?" He asked. Crepa laughed and let go of his collar. They walked over to the spring and began to remove their clothes. Ace was first. Crepa realized how much he had changed physically. He gained more muscles and a set of abs. He got more of tan and he had gotten much taller. Crepa admired all of this as he stepped into the pool, only wearing the bathing shorts Crepa told him to bring. It was Crepa's turn to undress now. She too had changed physically. She was now just about Ace's height. She too became slightly more tanned, and she now kept her hair in a ponytail instead of straightened. She was now a C-cup, and she had become more shapely. Ace stared in awe as she removed her hoodie and shorts, revealing a sexy 2-piece dark green swimsuit. She stepped into the pool next to Ace and rested her head on his chest. They soaked in the soothing hot springs for a few minutes, and then Crepa broke the silence.

"You know what I'm about to ask you right?"

Ace sighed. "Must we really talk about this now?" However, he kind of knew what the reply was going to be, so he went on. "Look Boomy, it was a tough decision for me. On one hand, it would probably be better if I went in case something goes wrong, but then again, I couldn't just leave the base unoccupied, especially with monsters like the book was describing."

"I can understand that, but what's with putting John as the leader?"

"I know, it sounded crazy when I said it too, but John seems like he really wants to help. He's respectful, disciplined, and the oldest one out of all of us. And he knows the exact location of this whole statue, monument thing. Besides, everyone seems to like him, especially Ryan. It takes him a while to be able to trust someone, so if he's says they're ok, than I have to take that into consideration."

"Well I can't argue with that. It's just that I'm going to miss you is all." Crepa said, kissing Ace. He kissed her back and said, "I know, Boomy, but I think this is the best plan for this mission."

"I can stay if you want me to."

"Nah. They're gonna need you on a mission like this. Don't worry; I'll be fine back here. Just come back to me safe and sound, ok?" He said.

Crepa smiled. "Ok, I will."

"Good." Ace said. They both sighed happily and soaked in silence once more. Suddenly, Crepa's cheeks became a dark red.

"What's up?" Ace said

"Well… it's just that, it is our anniversary tonight, and we are going to be away from each other for so long… do you think we could… make love?"

Ace thought about for a while, and just when Crepa had lost hope, he swept her up and jumped out the pool.

"What, you really thought I was going to say no?" Ace asked.

"I knew you'd come to your senses at some point." Crepa replied. "There's a minecart that'll take us a room at bedrock level. Perfect for if we don't want to be interrupted."

Ace nodded. They picked up their clothes and opened a door on the other side of the room. Inside was a minecart on a railway that led down deeper into the earth. They hopped in and Ace pressed the button. They shot down the railway and in a matter of seconds they arrived in a cozy room lit by torches, providing a dim light. A large bed awaited them.

"You ready?" Ace asked as he helped Crepa out the cart.

"Anytime, Ace." She replied.

**(M-M-M-MONSTER KILL! LEMON INBOUND TO YOUR POSTION!)**

Crepa pushed Ace onto the bed and crawled on top of him. They went into a deep kiss, their tongues slithering around each other. Crepa reached behind her and let her bikini fall to the floor, revealing her now C-cup boobs. She sat up and slowly grinded on Ace, his erection become harder and harder. Ace reached up and began to fondle Crepa's breasts. She moaned softly as she began to grind faster on Ace crotch. She leaned back over and began to leave a trail kisses down Ace neck and chest. She grabbed Ace's shorts and pulled them down, revealing a 7 inch member with a sizable girth.

"Wow, why is it every time I see this thing I'm still amazed?" Crepa said seductively as she began to stroke Ace's manhood. Ace couldn't respond as an entirely new wave of pleasure assaulted his senses. Crepa kissed his shaft and the tip, merely teasing him. It drove it crazy, and just when he couldn't take it anymore he thrusted his hips up, catching Crepa by surprise. She pulled off and smirked at Ace. "Someone's a little hyper tonight?"

"You were taking too long." Ace replied.

"Whatever." Crepa said and she returned to working on his member. She bobbed up and down on Ace's member, taking it in deeper each time. Ace writhed in pleasure, gripping the sheets. "D-damn…C-Crepa, don't s-stop."

She happily obliged, sucking with more vivaciousness, causing them both to moan in pleasure. After 2 more minutes, Ace came hard in Crepa's mouth, his fluids making contact with her mouth ,face, and chest. She slowly got up, licking the fluids off of herself. "Salty…" she whispered. When she was clean enough, she got on the bed and got on all fours, presenting her backside to Ace. Ace knelt behind her, removed her panties, and then guided his member into her womanhood. He thrusted hard into hard, and they both screamed softly. Crepa's arms couldn't arms couldn't hold her up and her upper body dropped to the bed. Ace rammed into her tight warmth, and Crepa was reveling in pleasure. She could barely think as moaned with each thrust.

"Ace! Ace! Fassssssster! Fasssssster! Pleassssssse!" she hissed. Ace was too busy ramming into her to notice her change in speech. He went faster and harder, rising sharp breaths from Crepa. After several minutes of hard and passionate sex, Crepa began to feel a tingling feeling in her core. She knew she was close, and Ace was as well.

"Acccccee! Now! Now!" Crepa screamed. With one final thrust, Ace came hard into her womb, rising one last scream from the both of them. They both collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted.

"Wow…that felt ssssssssssoooo good, Acccccce." Crepa said. Ace furrowed his brow and looked at her.

"What'ssss wrong?" Crepa asked, then she realized it too. When she gets really excited or angry, she begins to emphasize her 's' sound like a creeper. The sex must've brought it back.

"Oh, sssssweet Isssssssraphel, not again…" She whined, putting a pillow to her face. Ace laughed. "Aww c'mon, Boomy, it's not that bad."

"You think sssssso?" She said.

"Yea, it's actually pretty cute." Ace said with a smile. Crepa grew a smile of her own and kissed him.

"Thanks, Ace. Good night."

"Yeah. Ssssssweet dreams." Ace said, chuckling. Crepa replied with wailing on him with a pillow.

_Sssssweet Jesus, that was a long ass chapter. In other news…. Today is my BIRTHDAY! (Crowd cheers). That means one more year of awesome stories for you guys. Leave a review and a fav if you wanna wish me HBD, and I will see you guys next time! :D_


	6. Rage Quit

_What is up guys, we are back with another chapter! The team finally takes off on their new adventure. What will they find?_

Chapter 5: Rage Quit

The team was ready to leave early next morning. Everyone said their goodbyes as they packed their things for the trip. Ace gave Crepa on last hug. "You sure you got everything?"

"Yep, I'm ready to roll." Crepa said. She held her sword Boomstick in her hand. It was a diamond sword with flint handle. What makes this sword special is that Crepa can channel her explosive power into it to create a huge energy blast, causing more precise explosions. She mounted Evenstar, who was already in Dragon Form, and waited as the rest of the team hopped on. When everyone was ready, they waved to Ace, Endra, Chris, and the Golems who would be staying behind to man the base. Evenstar took off and they were on their way to save Minecraftia from the Corruption

"Ok guys, here's the deal." John said as he gathered the group. "Mt. Aether is 643 miles from our location, which means we have a lot of ground to cover in very little time. Which means we're going to be in the air for long periods of time. Is that ok with you, Evenstar?"

"I'm fine. Just tell me where to go." Evenstar said.

"Well alrighty then. Let's do it then!" John said as they gained altitude. They flew for days high above the clouds, away from any danger. They looked down periodically, noticing the changing in the land. The ground became more purple, and the peaceful mobs slowly began to die. Nethera even floated down to scan the area. She returned with a sullen look on her face. "It's getting really bad down there. I was almost captured by a Rage." She whispered. Sam wrapped her arm around her.

Despite their wanting to keep going, Evenstar wasn't indefatigable. One day she yawned very loudly, jolting all of the team.

"Yo Evenstar, you good?" Snap said.

"I'm fine… just a bit… tired is all…" Evenstar yawned.

"Ok, that's it. We're landing." Sam said.

"No we're not. If Evenstar says she's fine, she's fine. Now sit down."

"Listen, Corporal. Evenstar is a person just like us. She's not a robot, and she needs to eat sleep and rest just like us. Now she's landing, whether you like it or-"

Suddenly, they felt zero G's. Evenstar had fell asleep, and they were losing altitude fast. They screamed as they plummeted back towards the ground.

"Hang on guys!" Crepa said as she pulled out an Ender Pearl. She borrowed a few from Endra for situations like this one. She tossed it as hard as she could into a rock in the middle of the lake. Her timing was perfect; Evenstar was teleported over the rock and they landed in the shallow lake. Everyone was dazed, but ok nonetheless. Snap carried Evenstar on his back to the shore. The team dried off and scanned the land around them.

"Ok, where too now Sacagawea?" John said accusingly to Sam. He ignored him and took out an empty map. He rolled it open, and it captured the essence of the land around it. When it was done, it was an exact birds eye view of everything in a 300 block radius.

"Hmm, there seems to be a village about 70 blocks east from here. Not a city, but still a nice sized town."

"Good. Let's get moving then." John said as he starting walking. The rest of the team followed. They moved quickly because it was starting to get late. They heard the moans of zombies and the cracking of skeleton bones. Finally, they saw a light up ahead.

"There it is." Ryan said. It was then followed by screams coming from the village. They arrived at a ridge just above the village. It was in the middle of a zombie siege. Zombies broke down doors and chased after innocent civilians. Mothers ran with their kids in arms as fathers and other men hacked down on the zombies. More kept taking their place.

"We have to help them!" Nethera exclaimed.

"Wait, we need a plan." John said.

"I agree. I say we-" Sam started

"Can it, soldier. I'm the one who's making plans here."

"That doesn't mean I can't make a suggestion!"

"In war there's no time for suggestions. It's either do what your leader tells you, or your dead, you hear me?!"

Sam was about to talk back, but a loud bell interrupted him. Everyone turned, even the zombies, to the top of the chapel tower. A girl stood at the top. She had long silver hair in a ponytail and pale skin. She wore a light grey vest that covered D-cup boobs, and matching short cargo shorts. She wore long grey boots and gloves. She had a skeleton hat on her head and a grey quiver on her back. Her piercing grey eyes looked down at the giant horde of zombies.

"Who is that?" Crepa asked.

"It looks like a Skeleton Hybrid." Nethera said, who was able to clearly see the girl because of her long range eyesight.

"Ok you guys, I'm giving you 3 seconds to leave this place." The Skeleton girl said. The zombies roared at her.

"Very well then." She said. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and fired it downward. It exploded, creating a huge hole in the zombie horde. She fired several arrows down at them: lightning, tornado, fire, water, and anything in between. They took down a huge chunk of the zombie army, but still more came. She realized she was out of arrows, and switched to what looked like a really long bone, long enough to be used as a staff. She jumped to the ground and began taking them out one by one.

"Ok guys here's the plan. Me and Ryan will charge first. Crepa, Snap, Evenstar will back us up with energy blasts. Nethy I need you up for air support. Keep the remaining zombies away from the civilians, got it?"

"Right." They all said.

"What about me?" Sam asked

"I need you to sit this one out, Sammy."

"What?"

"The last thing I need is for the brains of the team to get hurt because he doesn't know how to fight. Leave this to the brawlers, ok?"

"Doesn't know how to fight?!" Sam screamed. It took him everything in his power not to stand up and break John's nose.

"Ok team, let's move out!" John commanded. He scrambled down the mountain, Ryan closed behind him, leaving Evenstar, Nethera, Crepa, Snap, and Sam. They all stood very awkwardly as Sam kept a menacing look at John.

"Go ahead you guys. I can still help you guys from up here." Sam said

"You sure you don't want to come down with us?" Snap said

"Nah, I'm more of a sniper anyway. I'll cover you guys." Sam said, forcing a small smile. The teens looked at each other and then nodded. Crepa, Evenstar, and Snap ran down the ridge. Nethera floated into the air. Sam sighed as he readied his bow. He pulled out an arrow and aimed carefully. A lot was happening at once. Evenstar sent blasts of purple energy everywhere, and Crepa was using Boomstick to its fullest potential, shooting every zombie in sight. Snap was draining some of Evenstar's energy blasts and taking out even more zombies with Withered energy blasts. Nethera shot hails of fireballs. John and the Skelegirl stood back to back, taking out waves of zombies. Sam shot arrows wherever necessary, taking note of his kills. He took out a zombie that Snap was fighting with an arrow in his side. He shot a zombie in the head that was about to kill Crepa from behind. He even helped John and the Skelegirl by using cluster arrows that rained arrowy hell upon the zombies. The Skelgirl gave him a thumbs up. John said nothing. Finally, the sun slowly rose, marking the end of the siege. Sam smiled as he counted 6 headshots, 9 one hit KOs and 11 body shots. It was a good say. Suddenly, his eye caught something moving very fast. An Enderman popped up right behind Ryan. Both Sam and John saw it and reacted at the same time. Sam shot an arrow, and then everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sam saw the arrow's flight path aim straight for the Enderman's head. It was about 6 blocks from its destination when John lept up and beheaded the Enderman. However, the arrow was not wasted, as it hit John directly in the shoulder. He cried out in pain.

"Fuck." Sam cursed. He grabbed his back and sprinted down the ridge. All the heroes surrounded John as he slowly took the arrow out. Ryan glared at Sam. "What the hell man?! You hit John!"

"Yeah, I see that, and I'm sorry. I was aiming for the Enderman."

"I told you to stay put and not do anything!" John yelled.

"Who do you think I am, John?! There's no way I'm going to sit there and watch while a zombie siege attacks. If anything, you should be thanking me, considering I saved you and that Skeleton girl from a horde of zombies."

"That's beyond the point Sam. He told you to stay, and because of you now look what happened." Ryan spat.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND STOP KISSING UP TO THIS DAMN PHONY?!"

Everyone gasped. Ryan jumped up and got into Sam's face.

"Take that back, you nerdy punk!" Ryan growled.

"Make me, you dickriding emo!" Sam spat back. Crepa got in between them and pushed them both back. "Guys, this is not the time to argue. We need to help these people repair after that siege." She yelled.

"No, Crepa; YOU guys need to help these people. Apparently, you guys don't need me. I'M OUT OF HERE!" Sam yelled, picking up his backpack and storming away.

"Where are you going? We're miles away from home!" Ryan yelled after him

"I don't gotta go home, but I can't here! So long, bitches!" Sam said, flipping him the bird.

"Ryan, wait!" Nethera said chasing after him, leaving the rest of the team stupefied.

"Damn, in my 2 years knowing him I've never seen Sam snap like that." Crepa said under her breath.

"Yea, that was intense." Snap said.

"Oh, stop worrying about him. Nethera will talk some sense into him. C'mon let's help these people get their homes back." John said, rubbing the bandage where the arrow wound was. He walked towards the houses, and the others reluctantly followed suit.

_**-Later that day-**_

It took Nethera all day to locate where Sam was, and found him back at the lake they landed in, skipping rocks across the water. Nethera landed softly next to him. Sam didn't look at her and said, "If John sent you here to convince me, then I don't want to hear it."

"Actually no. I came here on my own accord if that makes you feel any better."

"Meh." Sam said as he tossed another rock. Nethera took a seat and scooted close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're still mad aren't you?"

"What? Of course not. My archery skills and ability to fight were just badly insulted my some random military reject and his little emo brother who can't seem to think on his own. I'm just great."

"Oh c'mon Sammy. You haven't even given him a chance."

"Neither have you guys. Just because you find a golden apple in a lost temple, doesn't mean that the apple isn't rotten. Everyone is so quick to be on his side, and when I want to question him, I'm the bad guy. It's so annoying."

"He has good intentions, Sammy."

"How do we know that when we don't even know what his intentions are? How do we know that he really wants to help us?"

"…"

"Exactly"

"Look, Sam, I know this guy can be a jerk, and yes we don't know his motives, but can you just give him the benefit of a doubt?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? For me?" Nethy said, putting on her best puppy eyes.

"Awww man, I can't say no to that. Fine I'll try." Sam breathed.

"Yay! I knew you could do it." Nethy exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. He kissed back. "Yeah yeah, now let's head back."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Nethy said with a smile, as she took Sam hand and they flew back to the village.

They arrived later at the village. A villager going out for a late night stroll informed them that the team was in the large house next to the chapel. They walked in; Sam wished Nethy a good night as she walked upstairs to head to bed. Sam went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. He was about to turn the lights off when he was struck in the face by Ryan, who was hiding in the shadows. Sam dropped to the floor rubbing his jaw. Ryan crouched down and yanked him by his collar.

"I don't care how long I've known you. You fuck with me or my brother again, it will be the end of our friendship, and it'll be the end of you." He growled. He dropped Sam and walked upstairs, leaving Sam to realize what the hell just happened.

_Damn, shit got real. Anyway guys, the next chapter is going to be in le village, so I need some OCs! Here's the list:_

_**Name:**_

_**Species (Hybrid, Villager mob, Human)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Occupation (Blacksmith, Librarian, Crafter, etc.):**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other Info:**_

_Have fun! :D_


	7. Tales in the Village: Crepa

_And we are back! Thank you to everyone who sent in an OC! This part of the story will be multiple chapters, focusing on a single character's time in the village. We're kicking it off with Crepa, so let's get it started!  
_

Chapter 6: Tales in the Village: Crepa

Crepa sat silently on her bed, tossing a small ball shaped like a bomb up and down into the air. It had been 2 full weeks since they left from the base, and she was starting to miss Ace. She hasn't been away from him this long since they got separated in the Nether, and that was only for a day or so. She groaned out in frustration and stuffed the ball into her pocket. She went out to look for something to do. She didn't feel like mining or exploring, she was combated out after that huge siege the other night, and if she stayed upstairs one more minute she may have exploded… literally. She wandered around the large village for a while before ending up in the local library. It was a nice sized building, with a basement and an upper floor. Crepa slowly walked around, searching for a good book to read. She was looking for a fiction, or a good storybook. She wandered around until she saw a fellow reader nose deep in a book. Crepa lightly knocked on the table and the boy looked up. He looked to be about 10, with large rimmed glasses and a bowl cut. He smiled at Crepa and said, "Hey, can I help you?"

"Yes, can you show me where the fiction books are?"

"Sure. Just head downstairs, and that's where you'll find the fiction and reference books."

"Thank you!" Crepa said. She looked at the cover of the book he was reading. It read _Minecraft Striker's Adventure _by Striker Hutassa. "Ohh this looks interesting." Crepa said.

"Yea, it's pretty good so far. I'm just starting it."

"Cool. Well, have fun!" Crepa said before waving goodbye. She took the long flight of stairs downstairs. She found even more giant shelves as books as far as the eye could see. She walked the maze of storybooks until she found someone who appeared to be the librarian. The woman was standing on a ladder fixing books on a top shelf. She was about 5'5'' and had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white button down shirt with a blue skirt and blue heels. She was quite attractive and appeared to be about 24 years old. Crepa walked up to the bottom on the ladder and whispered, "Excuse me?"

The lady jumped and fell off the ladder with a loud thump. Crepa cringed as she landed, but she seemed to be uninjured. She slowly got up and dusted herself off, blushing at her latest fail. "I'm so sorry. I'm just a little jumpy is all…" she said in a small voice.

"It's ok. I'm guessing you're the librarian here?" Crepa replied.

"Yes. My name is Everlyn Noland. How can I help you?"

"Yeah I was just looking for a good storybook to read. It's getting kind of boring here."

"Of course. Hold on please." She said happily. She walked deeper into the maze of bookshelves, and after a few minutes she returned with a red book in her hands. She handed it to Crepa and it read, _Yokai Shojo Rakuen _by Najee.

"What's it about?" Crepa asked, paging through the book.

"I haven't read it, but I heard it's about a teen who is transported into Minecraftia from Earth."

"Ohhh, cool. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I was glad to help."

"HEY EVEY! YOU DOWN HERE!" a booming voice said, making them both jump.

"Who was that?!" Crepa asked.

"Oh, it's a friend of mine. His name is Jack Stamford, and he's the town's blacksmith."

"Oh." Crepa said. Jack came down the stairs and found Crepa and Everlyn. Jack was huge, about 6'11'' and with huge muscles from years of working in the forgery. He had jet black short hair and a black beard. He also had emerald green eyes similar to Crepa. He had on a black apron over a white shirt with a pair of dirty blue jeans and some black boots. He wore a big smile on his face that reminded Crepa of Chris.

"Ahh there you are. I was looking all over for you, Everlyn. And may I ask who this little lady with you is?" he said with a gruff sailor voice.

"I'm Crepa, it's nice to meet you." Crepa said extending a hand. Jack happily shook it. "Ahh Crepa, good to meet you. Say, that's some peculiar weaponry you have at your side, don't you think?" he said, pointing at Crepa's sword, which was dented and cracked from the siege.

"Yes, my friend made it for me a few weeks back. It kinda needs some repairs."

"Repairing is my middle name. Come on down to the forge later and I'll fix 'er up for you."

"Thank you, I'll take you up on that offer."

Jack nodded and then turned toward Everlyn. "Hey Everlyn, long time no see! I hope you have that book I've been asking you to hold."

"Why yes, I do. Here you are." Everyln said sheepishly, taking a book out of her pocket and handing it to Jack. He took it into his giant hands and read the cover aloud.

"_The Hero of Minecraftia _by Pure Killer. Some high-quality reading right here." Jack said, shaking the book for emphasis. "Thanks, Eve. I'll be heading out now. Remember to stop by later, eh Crepa?" he said.

"No problem, Jack. Later." Crepa said. Jack nodded and walked back up the stairs. Crepa heard Everlyn sigh loudly. "You like him, don't you."

Everlyn nodded.

"Well then why don't you tell him that? He seems like a nice guy."

"I would love to, but as you can see, I'm very shy. I've known him for about 10 years now, and I still feel like a mooshroom when I'm next to him: bright red, dumb, and incapable of speaking." She said sadly. Crepa nodded and thought about her situation. Suddenly, an idea came to her. "Hey, what if I talk to him?"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure. If you knew what he what he thought about you, it would be easier for you to confess. And if he doesn't, a good bomb to the face works just as well."

Everlyn slowly smiled. "Thank you Crepa. Just… no bombing please?"

"Don't worry, I wont…." Crepa said, crossing her fingers behind her back. She walked out the library, waving goodbye to Everlyn and went over to the forge where Jack resided.

**-At the Forge…-**

Crepa arrived at the forge a few minutes later. It was a small building. There were 4 furnaces, 2 anvils, and a huge cauldron on lava on the porch, along with a few chairs and a mini fridge. There was a double door that opened to a set of stairs that led to the mines and the living quarters. Crepa found Jack outside near the furnaces, waiting for some iron ores to smelt. He waved when he saw Crepa walking down the road towards his forge.

"Crepa! Glad you came."

"Yep. Everlyn tells me you're the best in town."

"Sure am. Now let's see that sword." Jack said eagerly. Crepa handed him Boomstick. He inspected the peculiar diamond sword, slowly spinning it to check every side. "This sure is a hell of a sword you got here. No worries though. I just need a few diamonds and some flint. DENNIS!"

The ground shook as an Iron Golem came from inside the house. He had glowing red eyes and the trademark big nose and vine running down the right side its body. It stared at Jack and back at Crepa.

"Crepa, say hello to Dennis. He helps me out around here at the forge. My apprentice, for better use of words."

"Hello Dennis." Crepa said. The automaton remained motionless, but it extended its arm and a beautiful red rose out grew in its hand. Crepa knew this was not a gesture of infatuation, but just the way Iron Golems say hello to humans. Crepa always found it cute how these giant powerful robots capable of taking on entire hordes of zombies by themselves could be so sweet and gentle at the same time. She took the rose and said "Thank you." Dennis nodded and turned to its master.

"Ok Dennis, I need 2 diamonds and some flint from the mines."

Dennis nodded and then lumbered down to the mines. "It's going to take him a while to get the supplies. You want anything to drink? We got water, apple juice, milk…"

"I'll take some apple juice. Thanks."

Jack returned with a tall glass of apple juice for Crepa and some water for himself. They sat on the porch, watching the day go by.

"So Crepa. What brings you and your team out to these parts?"

Crepa told him the story of John and his plan to stop the Corruption from spreading through Minecraftia.

"Ahh so you're here on that Johnny boy's accord?"

"Yea, I guess we are…"

"I like your motives, but I wouldn't put too much faith in that guy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's something about him that makes me suspicious. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"However, I do have to thank you guys for your help. Had it not been for you and your friends, we'd be rotten flesh by now."

"No problem. You don't have many hybrids living around here I see."

"Nah, pretty rare around these parts. In fact, you guys were the second group to come here after that Bianca girl came around."

"Bianca?"

"That skeleton girl that fought with you guys. Her name is Bianca Skellington. She's pretty quiet, but she's a hell of an archer. Real eye candy too."

"You're not attracted to her, are you?"

"Haha, of course not. I have major respect for hybrids, but she just ain't my type. That Johnny boy seems to like her though."

Crepa nodded. Dennis returned with the supplies. He gave them to Jack and then walked over to the playground where the little villagers were waiting for him to play. Jack went to work, banging on the sword with surprising power and control. Crepa watched silently for the first few minutes, and then broke the silence. "Say Jack, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure thing Crepa, what's up?"

"Do you mind telling me what your relationship is with Everlyn?"

Jack stopped working on the sword and let out a loud sigh. "I guess there is nothing to really hide. I've known Everlyn for the past 10 years now. She's been my best friend, and I really like her."

"Well then why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared to be turned down. I'm not exactly in the friend zone, but I'm not trying to stay single for the rest of my life…  
"Yeah… hey, why don't you go on a date with her tonight?"

"A date? I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon Jack, its not like she's going to say no. Its just a friendly walk in the park or something."

"Well… alright. I'll ask her." Jack took the sword off the anvil and it looked good as new. "There you go Crepa. Good as when it was first crafted."

Crepa smiled as she sheathed her newly repaired sword. She took out an emerald as a source of payment, but Jack refused.

"It's on the house. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem, Jack. I'll see you later!" Crepa replied as she ran down the road.

**Later that day…**

Crepa was back at the library, returning the book Everlyn had given to her. Crepa was just about to leave when Jack rolled in, wearing a sheepish look on his face. He walked up to Everlyn and said, "Hey Everlyn. Listen…. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a small…. Walk in the forest this evening?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Jack. I mean with all of the zombies and other mobs that are out at night…" Everlyn was interrupted with a pocket dictionary to the back of the head. She wheeled around and Crepa nodded, urging her not to turn this down. Everlyn turned back and said, "Of course Jack. I'll catch meet you in front of the library after my shift is over, ok?"

Jack smiled and nodded. Crepa leaned back in her chair, marveling in her success. Then, something outside caught her eye. She looked out the window. A white flare streaked through the starry night sky.

"White flare…. That's a distress signal… from Nethera!" She said to herself. She began to run outside.

"Yo Crepa, what's up?" Jack said.

"My friend is in trouble. I need to get to where that flare came from ASAP!"

"Hang on, let me grab my sword."

"Wait!" Everlyn said. She grabbed Jack's arm and turned him around. Jack was about to say something but was interrupted by Everlyn kissing him full on the lips. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, and then Everlyn said, "Stay safe, ok?"

Jack nodded once more, and then ran out the library to grab his sword.

_Sorry that took so long to get out my peoplez. I was supposed to get this out a while back, but I got sick and didn't have much access to my laptop. Anyway, that's Crepa's adventure in the village for now. Tune in next time for another epic addition to Hybrid Heroes: Corruption! :D_


	8. Tales in the Village: Snap

_And we are back with another tale from the village! Next up is Snap, so let's get it crackin! (Get it, cuz he's a skeleton, and bones crack… ok I'll stop…)_

Chapter 7: Tales in the Village: Snap

Snap never really took a liking towards forests, mainly because they were the opposite of the Nether: full of life, cool, and calm. It also didn't help that he could easily cause its death with a simple touch. However ,there wasn't much to do out here in this little village, so it was either this or stay home, which definitely didn't sit with him. Oh, how he wished he were back in the Nether. It wasn't the greatest place in the world, but he definitely missed his Wither Skeleton friends, his Nether Fortress home, and all the other craziness that went on down there. Still, he couldn't worry about that now. He'd go back to visit later, but for now his main priority was to stop the Corruption for consuming Minecraftia.

Snap was jolted out of his reverie when he had heard a rustling in the trees. He unsheathed his Wither sword and patiently waited for the attacker. Then he heard a soft, but sharp, "Boo!" He wheeled around, and found a girl his age staring at him, a huge grin plastered onto her face.

The girl was hanging upside down from a spider web just above the trees. She wore a gray jacket with black stripes on the arms and black spots on the midsection, a black miniskirt, black and gray striped leggings, and black shoes. She had purple hair that was done into a long ponytail, and 4 red hair beads that looked like spider eyes. She had red eyes and small fangs. She grinned as she stared at Snap.

"Haha, got you, didn't I?" she said proudly, swinging from the web like a gymnast.

"Yea yea whatever, who are you anyway?" Snap replied. The spider girl dismounted from the web with a graceful landing 2 inches in front of Snap. "The name's Spinner. What's yours, Skelly?"

"What?"

"Skelly. You are a skeleton, right?"

"I'm a Wither Skeleton. There's a big difference."

"Such as?"

"Wither Skeletons are much more powerful, we live in the Nether…"

"YAWN! I feel a minecart of boredom coming along. Where you heading to, Wither Skelly?"

"My name is Snap, and I'm just taking a walk through the forest."

"Really? A walking energy leech walking through an area full of life and energy. Not really the best idea, don't you think?"

"Oh get off my case. Not much to do at that dumb village, you know."

"True that… hey, you can hang with my lil sis and me. Arachne! Come over here and meet the new guy!" The trees rusted and then a girl about the age of 10 walked down a tree trunk as easily as walking on a flat road. She wore a jacket similar to her big sister, only hers was a dark teal color. She wore a matching skirt and dark blue combat boots. She too had purple hair and red eyes, but her hair was shorter and slightly more messy. She still had the 4 purple beads in her hair that looked like spider eyes.

"Great, she comes bite-sized…." Snap mumbled.

"I'm here Spinner. Who's he?" Arachne said, looking at Snap.

"Arachne, this is Snap, a Wither Skeleton hybrid from the nearby village. Snap, this is my little sister, Arachne. She's a Cave Spider hybrid."

"Wait, so you two are different kinds of spiders?" asked Snap.

"Yeah. I'm a regular Spider. My bite isn't as poisonous as my little sister's, but my webs are as powerful as Diamond Chains." Spinner explained.

"And I'm a Cave Spider, so my webs aren't strong but my bite can kill an Iron Golem in a few minutes." Arachne said.

"But Iron Golems are made of iron!" Snap exclaimed.

"Exactly." Arachne smirked. The three looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly setting over the sunset.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back home. C'mon Snap." Spinner said, walking west. Snap decided to follow, considering we was too far from the village to make it by nightfall. A few minutes they arrived at a small cave system. Inside were 2 beds, 2 nightstands, a crafting table, a furnace, a chest. and a map of the surrounding land. Arachne, who had ran ahead, was already asleep, her arms wrapped around a large plush Spider. Spinner jumped onto her bed. Snap used some wool and wood in a nearby chest to make a bed for himself. He placed it next to Spinner's to make it a king sized bed and laid down. It was silent for a few minutes, and then Snap said. "So what's your story?"

"What do you mean?" Spinner replied.

"You're a hybrid. Every hybrid has a story, so what's yours?"

Spinner sighed, and then said, "Well, it's been me and my sister for a while now, ever since I was 10 and she was 3. We got separated from our parents in a mining raid; we escaped, but I'm not sure about them. After them, we rolled with a few other hybrids, a Silverfish named Sylvia and Zombie named Morty. After that, we broke off from them and have been living her since."

"Wow, sounds pretty rough."

"Meh, it was, but hey, YOSO."

"YOSO?"

"You Only Spawn Once. (_Author's Note: You see what I did there. :D) _You never know when you're life is going to be gone, so you have to live each day to the fullest. It's just like Mark Twain once said, "20 years from now you'll be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the things that you did do. So tear away the bowlines. Catch the trade winds in you sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."

Snap was impressed. "Wow, you didn't seem like the philosophical type until just now."

"My dad taught me well." Spinner got off the bed to prepare for bed. She pulled the covers over the sleeping Arachne. She removed her jacket to reveal a black bra. She had B-cup boobs. She got back into the bed. Snap removed his jacket and T-shirt. He pulled the covers over him, and then said, "Good night, Spinner."

"Good night, Wither Skelly." Spinner joked. Snap rolled his eyes and then blew out the candle. He was just about to doze off when a loud explosion shook him off the bed. Spinner woke up with a jolt. "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed, hastily putting her jacket back on.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out." Snap replied, putting back on his shirt and jacket. They woke Arachne up, grabbed all of their belongings in case they didn't come back, and ran out deeper in the cave. They arrived at a ridge overlooking an iron deposit. Three young men were strolling around. They all had matching grey jackets, each one with a different color trim. One had purple trim on his jacket and wielded a 2-handed diamond sword. Another one with blue trimming held a bow in his hand and was shooting explosive arrows at the cave walls. The last one, who looked to be the leader of the team, wore red trimmings with wielded a diamond pickaxe. They were destroying the cave system without any goo motive. Snap glared at them.

"Who the hell are these losers?" Snap growled.

"I don't know, but they look like we shouldn't mess with them." Spinner said warily.

"Oh man, I don't wanna lose our home again!" Arachne wailed, crying into Spinner's shoulder. This made Snap even angrier. He got up, pulled out his sword, aimed at the guy in red and fired. The blue bowman quickly shot a bow. It intercepted the blast and it exploded, catching the attention of the other two miners. They looked up to where Snap, Spinner, and Arachne were.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" The red swordsman exclaimed.

"I was just about to ask you posers the same thing. Who the hell are you anyway?" Snap replied.

"My name is Danny, and these are my partners, Jordan and Max. Together we are Minecraft's Finest!"

"More like Minecraft's Lamest. What the hell are you assholes doing?!" Spinner spat.

"We're looking for some decent mobs for the Mob Arena. We're some getting some nice pay for it, so we can't have you guys getting in our way. Jordan, shoot them down."

Jordan, the blue bowman, quickly nocked what looked like a cluster bow. Snap was on him before he could pull the string back. Snap quickly fired three Wither Skulls. One hit Jordan. Danny rolled out the way one the next. Max struck the last one and it exploded in his face. Snap took an offensive stance as Minecraft's Finest regrouped.

"Arachne, stay here!" Spinner said as she jumped down next to Snap. The two groups stood off for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Jordan shot another bow. Snap rolled out the way and advanced, taking on both Danny and Jordan. Spinner ran up and attempted to punch Max in the face. He caught her arm and threw her into the wall. She used her momentum to flip in the air and land perfectly on the side of the wall. She was easily able to scale the flat wall because of her spider abilities, and she used it the fullest capacity as she shot webs at Max from the ceiling. While he was distracted with getting the webs off him she dropped down and brought the heel of her boot down on the back of Max's head, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Snap was holding his own against Jordan and Danny. He had gotten Jordan to switch to close combat , which obviously wasn't his forte.

"Snap, summon some Wither Skeletons! I have an idea!" Spinner yelled.

"On it! **Wither Call!**" Snap said. Wither Skeletons appeared from the ground, each wielding a large Wither Sword. Spinner whistled loudly. Several spiders came down from the ceiling. Out of instinct, the Wither Skeletons mounted the spiders. They ran at the Finest and kept them busy, but only for a few minutes. But that's all Snap and Spinner needed as they charged up a final attack.

"Arachne, we need you for this one!" Spinner said. Arachne jumped down from the ridge, ready to fight. She already knew what her sister had planned. Snap charged up a large ball of grey Wither energy. Spinner wrapped it in a spider web that seemed to be glowing with power. The two held the energy ball as Arachne put her hand to the back of it. Suddenly, the ball turned a grayish purple as it was filled with poisonous energy.

"**Wither Spider Special! GO!" **The three hybrids yelled. They launched the energy ball. It hit its mark and exploded. When the smoke cleared, Minecraft's Finest were wrapped in a grayish purple rope.

"What the hell is this stuff? It's draining my energy…" Max said weakly.

"That stuff is Poisoned Wither Webs. The effects of Poison from a Cave Spider, The Wither effect from a Wither Skeleton, and the strength of a spider's webs." Snap explained with a smirk. Because of the Wither effect, the rope was sapping their energy and healing himself.

"Get us out of here, you freaks!" Danny screamed. They heard zombies close by. Spinner looked at Snap and nodded. Snap said, "Well if it's decent mobs you wanted, it's mobs you'll get. Let's go guys." Spinner whistled and 3 spiders appeared. Snap shot a large Wither Skull into the cave ceiling, and the rocks at the tops fell down, blocking the Finest's path. They each got on a spider and sped off towards the entrance of the cave, leaving the finest dinner for the zombies.

The three felt the cool air of the night and celebrated their victory.

"That was epic! Thanks, Snap!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Ahh it was nothing. I couldn't let those little bastards take your home." Snap relied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Or what is left of it now. Where are we supposed to sleep?" Arachne said pointing back to the wrecked cave entrance."

"Hey, why don't you guys chill with us in the village. We could use some more Hybrid Heroes."

"We'd love to. We should head there before those zombies come after us." Spinner said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Arachne said, jumping on Snap's back.

"Hey, I thought the skeleton was supposed to ride the spider." Snap said.

"Well the tables have turned buster. Now let's move!" Arachne cheered. Snap turned to Spinner for help, only to get a look that said _You're on your own. _Sighing, Snap began to walk towd the village with Arachne on his back. Suddenly, a bright flare shot into the sky.

"Oh crap." He whispered. He ran towards the flare.

"Where are you going? The village it this way!" Spinner yelled after him.

"My friend Nethy is in trouble. I have to help her!" Snap replied.

"We're coming with you then. C'mon Spinner!" Arachne yelled. The three ran into the night, they're new friendship pushing them on to save an old one.


	9. News Update

What is up guys, this is ECG back at you a news update! Now a few things have been going down since the last update of Hybrid Heroes. One, my new story is up and running. Go check out _Adventures in Poketopia Academy _on my profile ASAP. Also, I hope to be able to update at least every two weeks. I like to keep on a schedule, so this will make things a whole lot smoother instead of writing whenever I can. You guys have permission to spam my inbox if I go past that deadline. Also, I'm thinking of doing something not necessarily new, but I thought it would be cool to do. I will be doing a new story called _Hear the Heroes _where you guys will be able to ask the Hybrid Heroes cast anything you want. No holds barred; you ask it, they will answer. Kind of like what they do with the _Talking Dead _after broadcasting the new episode of _The Walking Dead. _Only question is who do you want to be interviewed first and what do you want to ask them? Vote on my profile now and leave your questions in the review box or PM me. I hope to do this with _Adventures in Poketopia Academy _as well. That's all I got to say for now, and as always watch out for another chapter of Hybrid Heroes coming out in less than 2 weeks. My name is ECG13 and I am gone!


	10. Tales in the Village: Sam

_Mother of God I am FINALLY back! Sorry this took so long to get out guys, it's been busy lately and I had no time at all to do this. Anyway, here it is, the latest addition to the Corruption series. Let's go!_

Chapter 8: Tales in the Village- Sam

Sam strolled through the eastern side of the forest, hoping to scrounge up some materials for his next potion. All he needed now was some red and brown mushrooms, which shouldn't have been so hard considering he was in forest. The sun beamed bright above him as he whistled a small tune. Suddenly, the scenery switched. He was no longer in a forest, but instead a swamp. Vined trees surrounded him as shallow water separated the small patches of land. Sam jumped from land patch to land patch, almost getting hit into the water by a group of Slimes sliding past. He brushed himself off, and then a small strucure caught his eye. It was a tiny wooden house that stood two blocks above the ground. The front was completely open, so Sam simply had to jump up and pull himself in. Inside there was only a crafting table, a cauldron, and two mushrooms on the windowsill. Nothing much for him here except the mushrooms. He grabbed them and was about to walk out when something else stopped him in his tracks. A lever stood there next to the cauldron.

"Should I... Ah fuck it." Sam sighed. He pulled the lever, and then the floor under him pulled away. He dropped down a long slide, screaming the entire way. He landed in a large pool of water. As he resurfaced, he scanned the area around him. Someone had renovated a stronghold and made it look more like a labratory. Several brewing stands bubble with energy. Chests with multiple labels were scattered around. An enchanting table stood engulfed by a ton of bookshelves. He began looking around, opening chests full of potions, apples, carrots, spawn eggs, and other random tools and junk.

"Dang, whoever lives here really knows what they're doing..." Sam whispered.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A voice said. Sam turned around, eyes wide. The girl had jello-like green skin, and wore a black shirt with a matching skirt and flats. She looked just like Sam's old friend Squish as she walked up to Sam.

"Uhhhhh...just hanging around..." Sam said sheepishly, hiding a golden apple behind his back.

"Mmmhmm, like hell you are." The girl said, looking Sam up and down. Suddenly, a coy smile grew on her face. She placed a hand on Sam's chest and rubbed it lightly.

"You know, you're pretty cute. I'll let you out of here alive, provided you help me with some things." The Slime girl said flirtatiously. Suddenly, a blue aura encompassed her. She was hoisted into the air by some unseen force, shock palpable on her face.

"Calm your tits, Sarah. We're not trying to scare off another one." Sam looked at another girl who was holding her hand up, her hand surrounded by the same blue energy. She wore a black robe that hugged her body nicely, and wore a witch had that covered her jet black long hair. She dropped Sarah on her butt and walked over to Sam, a warm smile on her face.

"Sorry about my assisstant, Sarah. She can get a little touchy with the lost miners."

"It's no problem at all. My name is Sam."

"And I am Sabrina. Sabrina the Teenage Witch." (hehe)

"Charmed. This is a nice setup you have here."

"Why thank you. You seem to be a potions master, considering your taste in home decor. It took days to find this place and build it just the way I like it. I don't use it often, since I'm always traveling, so Sarah holds down the fort for me. Right, Sarah?"

Sarah simply glared as she rubbed her sore rear from being dropped 8 blocks onto a cobble floor.

"Ahh she'll get over it. Say, I'm working on a sweet new potion that is sure to revolutionize the way we brew. You want to help?"

"Sure. I'm not doing much. What do we need?"

"Well, I've got most of everything I need, but I just need an extra hand to get everything in the cauldron right. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course!"

"Let's do it then. Sarah! I need Project 5634 materials. Thanks!" Sarah returned a few minutes later with a bunch of random materials, including Nether Wart, Ender blood, gunpowder, Lapis Lazuli (for color, Sabrina said), a couple of eggs, a drop of lava, a Spider Eye, Ghast Tears, Blaze Powder, Slimeballs, a unique magic powder that Sabrina simply labeled Trail Mix, and a full sized cake for taste. Sabrina threw the Nether Wart into the cauldron of water for a catalyst. Sam dropped the eggs in whole. Next was the Slimeballs and Blaze Powder, then the Ghast Tears, and then the Spider Eye. Sarah tossed in the final ingredients, and then the cauldron began to glow a bright blue, bubbling at the top. Sabrina sang an incantation as she waved her hands:

_As the dark bat flies in the starry night sky_

_ In the marshy swamp is where I lie_

_ Great Spirit of Herobrine, please, grant my wish_

_ Grant thy strength upon this dish!_

The cauldron began glowing and shaking violently. the 3 stepped back slowly.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Sam asked as he rolled out the way of a falling stalagmite.

"Probably not..." Sabrina replied wide eyed. The cauldron flashed a glowing white.

"Get back!" Sabrina put her hands out, casting a force field around her. Sarah hardened her body, making it blast resistant. Sam was not so lucky as he tried to duck behind a nearby crafting table, but it was too late. The kettle exploded, the shock wave catching Sam right in the back. He flew into a wall, slowly losing consciousness...

Sam woke up after what seemed to be a few hours later. He was laying down on a bed, Sabrina and Sarah sitting next to him in chairs.

"Thank Notch you're awake, There was no way I was paying for your funeral bill!" Sabrina exclaimed, hugging Sam.

"What happened? I feel... different." Sam rasped.

"Well, let's just say you went through some changes, buddy." Sarah said with a big smile. _Oh God! _Sam exclaimed in his head. He rushed over to a full size mirror and gasped at the sight before him.

Sam was now much more toned, with noticable pecs, abs, and biceps. He had grown taller by at least an inch. He also felt a strange tingly feeling inside of him, like a new power that wasnt there before.

"Oh yeah, that was my doing." Sabrina piped up. "I channeled some of my witch powers into you, as a little gift for helping me with the potion."

"Thanks, but the poton did this to me?"

"Yeah, by accident though. Turns out I was supposed to add Quartz to stabilize the chemicals. However, the results were pretty much what I wanted to happen.

"Which was..."

"The potion has increased your physical abilites tenfold. You also now have heightened senses and accuracy. Think of it as steroids without the breasts."

"Whoa that's awesome!"

"Breasts on a guy?"

"What? No, I mean the potion. How long do the effects last?"

"Oh, they last indefinitely. Not even milk can cut off the effects."

"Awesome! So how much exactly did my strength increase."

"Well, I can't be too sure, but my calculations say that you should be equal, if not higher, to that of a well-trained military soldier."

Sam's ears perked up at the sound of this. A grin slowly spread across his face.

"Excellent..." he said.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt, but there's something you guys gotta see." Sarah said from another room. The two walked in to see Sarah staring through a periscope that gave them a view of above ground. Sam peered into the glass. He pointed it to the sky and gasped. A white flare streaked across the sky. His face went pale.

"Crap..." he muttered. He grabbed his jacket and began to take the elevator bacl up to ground level.

"Where are you going?" Sabrina asked worried.

"My friend Nethy is in trouble. I need to get to where that flare came from ASAP."

"We'll come too. C'mon, Sarah." The two girls got into the elevator and they shot up to the surface. As they ran deeper into the forest, Sam thought, "Dear Notch Nethy, what did you get yourself into this time?"

_Well that's it for now my peoplez. I'm still keeping to my promise of a new chapter at least every two weeks, so hold tight until then. Don't forget to vote for who you want to see in the first interview for Hear a Hero. Until then, I'll see you guys next time!_


	11. A Minecrafter's Guide to Mythology

And we are back! I've been waiting for a while to get to this part of the story, so let's go!

Chapter 9: A Minecrafter's Guide to Mythology

Deep down in the bedrock level laid the temporary headquarters of the Corruption. It was basically an abandoned mineshaft, but it served its purpose of keeping the Corruption Master and his servants in the shadows. Lily, Ayombi, and Alice stood in front a pool of black water, the current hotline to the Corruption Master. They were in the middle of another meeting, and they were all in high spirits.

"Master, the plan is going accordingly! The Corruption is slowly making its way over Minecraftia." Lily said proudly

"Good, and the Heroes?"

"My Endermen have reported that they are within 800 miles of the rendezvous point, master. They are currently resting in a nearby village." Alice said stoically.

"Hmm, very well then. These kids are slowly wearing down my patience. It's time we speed this process up."

"What do you have in mind, sir?" Ayombi asked.

"That boy Sam ,does he have any exploitable weaknesses? Anything he cares about that we may use against him?"

"Actually yes. He seems to be very attached to the Ghast girl."

"Ahh yes, Nethera? Perhaps we could take that love and use it to our advantage, yes?"

"What do you have in mind, sir?" Lily asked?

"Tell me you three, have you heard of the legend of Beast Boy?"

The three shook their heads.

"Back when Minecraft was created, Herobrine wanted a creature that would rule over all of the mobs and keep them at bay. He created Beast Boy, a mix of all of the mobs put into one horrible creature. However, it was deemed too powerful and dangerous by Notch, so Herobrine locked the beast away in the Void, its spirit separated into the essence of the mobs we see today."

"While that was an excellent history lesson sir, what does it have to do with us?" Ayombi asked.

"Bring in the captive and I will show you."

Alice nodded and teleported away. Seconds later, she arrived with a man in tow. He had black hair and black eyes and an axe strapped to his back. He stared at the black pool as if he knew something was in there.

"Hello Chester." The voice of the Corruption Master said. "I am so glad you could be here to witness this. You should thanking me, for in a few seconds you will become one of the most powerful creatures the world has ever seen!"

Suddenly, several glowing orbs appeared orbiting around the pool. Alice counted 19, one for each mob excluding farm animals and villagers.

"Are you ready, Chester?"

"No." Chester gulped.

"Too bad. Creeper!" The green orb shot into Chester's chest. He collapsed in pain.

"Skeleton!" A grey orb repeated the same process.

"Zombie! Enderman! Wolf! Ocelot! Spider! Slime! Blaze!" The orbs flew into Chester and he began to glow in power, and as the finally orb went into him he flashed a glowing white. The glow subsided and he now looked much different. His skin was green and he now wore a purple jumpsuit. He stared daggers into the pool and uttered a growl that sounded more monster-like than human.

"Yes... Chester, can you hear me?" The Corruption Master asked.

"Grrrrrr... yes, I can hear you... master..." Chester said in a guttural voice

"Good. I have a mission for you. Find the one they call Nethera, and then bring her to me alive, no matter what it takes."

"Yes master..." Chester suddenly teleported out of the room using his Enderman DNA. He reappeared at the top of a mountain, and let out a loud roar that echoed through the night. However, the surrounding area was not the only place that heard his call. Deep in the heart of the Nether laid Herobrine's Mansion, home of Herobrine, Lord of the Mobs and King of the Nether, and his wife the Wither, Lady of the Wither Skeletons and Queen of the Nether. They were asleep in their chamber when Beast Boy's call was sounded. Herobrine awoke with a jolt. His glowing white eyes darted around the room, his bare chest heaving up and down.

"Is something wrong, my king?" Queen Wither said now awake. She wore a dark grey nightgown that matched her dark grey hair that flowed down her back.

"... My Queen, I believe a great danger has returned to the Overworld..." Herobrine whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Beast Boy has somehow been reawakened."

"What?! Impossible! None of the gods would be insane enough to release him!"

"You are right. None of the current gods would dare respawn him. But I know a certain ex-god who would." Herobrine growled, eyes narrowing. He jumped out of bed and threw on his purple pants and blue shirt. He walked briskly down the hallway, Wither on his heels. He arrived at a large fancy mirror. He waved his hand and said, "Call Notch." Suddenly, the glass rippled and an image of his brother Notch appeared. He was fast asleep, drooling coming out of his open mouth. Herobrine rolled his eyes. "Notch. Notch! Get up now!"

Notch slowly opened his beady black eyes. "Geez, Herobrine. Do you know what time it is?"

"Don't give me that. I know the sun doesn't set in the Aether."

"Touche. So what is it Briney?"

"Don't call me that. I need you to call all of the gods for a big meeting."

"Oh. And why is that?"

"The creeper has respawned."

Notch looked at him confused, but then upon realization his face paled and eyes widened. "Be

here in 5 minutes."

"That's what I thought." Herobrine said smirking, cutting off the call. Minutes later he and Wither were in the council room in the Aether. It was a colossal room filled with gold and diamond blocks and even rarer materials like glowstone, obsidian, and even emeralds. The gods sat around a huge table. At the head of it sat Notch, Leader of the Minecraftian Gods and ruler of the Minecraft Universe. He wore a brown shirt and gray pants. He was bald and had a black beard. Next to him on his left side was Jeb, God of the Overworld and Notch's right hand man. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and light brown pants. His job was to watch over the Overworld and report anything that was wrong back to the other Gods. He had a white beard and white hair. Next to him was Dinnerbone, God of Development. He wore a white trench coat with a blue shirt and jeans. He had on a black hat and a brown beard. His job was to help the land adapt to changes that may have happened because of the Gods. Next to him was C418, God of Sounds. He wore a blue shirt and pants as well, but wore a note block hat over his head. He created every sound heard in Minecraftia. Next to him was Steve, God of Heroes and Adventurers. He wore a teal shirt and purple pants ,and had a brown beard and hair. He was the first human in Minecraftia and was named a hero by the other Gods. His job was to protect miners and other adventurers on their journeys. On Notch's right side was Herobrine. He dressed like Steve, aside from the glowing white eyes. He created every single being that lives in Minecraftia, and is responsible for watching over them along with the three Mob Gods. Next to him was the Wither, Herobrine's wife and the God of the Wither Skeletons. She wore a dark grey vest with matching shorts, boots, and gloves. A Wither Sword was strapped to her side. She and her subjects' job is to guard the Nether, which explains why Wither Skeletons are so powerful. The same can be said for the Ender Dragon, King of the Endermen. He wore a black and purple suit with black shoes. He had bright purple eyes. His job is the same as Wither's, only he and his Endermen can do it by himself considering there is nothing in the End except for his subjects, the Crystals, and his lair. Finally was Juggernaut, the God of the Golems. He is the newest god considering the old one was unfortunately asked to leave, making him and his golem subjects the guardians of the Overworld. He wore a cream colored shirt and shorts, with hiking boots and a vine that wrapped around him like a sash. He had glowing red eyes.

"Ok guys, listen up. Herobrine has brought us here for an important announcement." Notch started.

"Way to throw a guy under the bus, Notch. Anyway, I'm going to give you guys the short version. I have reason to believe that our little friend has returned. My phantoms have been seeing changes in the land, and I have also noticed changes in my mobs." Herobrine reported.

"Changes in the land? How come I haven't been seeing this?" Jeb asked.

"Maybe because you don't do your job..." the Dinnerbone said, nonchalantly picking at his fingernails.

"Anyway, we need a way to stop him before it's too late. Do we have any ideas?"

"We cannot do that. Law states that the Gods cannot interfere with the Overworld unless requested by the entities."Notch said

"Ok, so what the hell do we do now?" Herobrine replied, anger in voice.

"Hmm, maybe we can't interfere ourselves, but what if we help the Minecraftians solve the problem?" The Ender Dragon said.

"What are you talking about, Dragonbreath?" Steve asked.

"Recently, my daughter has been traveling with a group of adventurers called the Hybrid Heroes. According to her location, they are on their way to Mt. Aether, the jail cell of our little friend."

"Your point?"

"They must be on their way to stop the Corruption at the source. If they win, we don't have to do a thing."

"Are you saying that we stand by and let a bunch of teenagers do our work?" Herobrine said standing up.

"Of course not, Lord Herobrine. I am saying that we let fate run its course. We have no idea what these kids are capable of. Perhaps they can be the Heroes of Minecraft we have been searching for all of this time. "

"As crazy as the idea is, I have to agree with it. It's not like we have many other choices anyway." Juggernaut said.

Notch sighed, rubbing his temples. "Very well. We will standby and see how our heroes' adventure falls out." A ball of light appeared in his hand. It expanded to show a 24/7 camera of each of the heroes. "We will keep close eyes on these guys, and when necessary we will step in. I hope this idea works, Ender Dragon."

"Only time will tell, Lord Notch. Only time will tell..."

Well alrighty then: A new foe, and now the gods are watching our heroes. What will happen next? Find out next time on Hybrid Heroes!

(PS. FINALLY YOU GUYS CAN STOP SAYING THE CORRUPTION MASTER IS HEROBRINE! But who is it then?)


	12. Tales in the Village: Evenstar

_And we are back! We got another chapter today, starring Evenstar. Let's go!_

_(PS Dedicated to my dad and dads everywhere. Happy Father's Day! :D)_

Chapter 10: Tales in the Village: Evenstar

It was late at night, and Evenstar was looking up at the moon, one of her favorite pastimes. She sighed with nostalgia. Ironically, the moon reminded her of her days in the End when she was much younger. Today was her birthday, now making her 15, a grown woman in the culture of Endermen. She sighed once more and went through a deep flashback…

_A 6 year old Evenstar flew on her father's back through the End, the wind blowing back her purple hair. She screamed in laughter as the Ender Dragon dived down to the ground and back up multiple times. _

"_Haha, again again!" Evenstar squealed._

"_Alright, that's enough for today, my little dragon. Let's head home." The Ender Dragon chuckled. He glided back to his lair, a large house in the middle of a cave, and landed softly on the obsidian floor. He morphed into his human form and carried Evenstar piggyback style and sat on a large purple chair. Evenstar crawled into his lap._

"_Daddy, you didn't have a meeting today?"_

"_No, my child. Thankfully there is nothing wrong today that needs my help, which is why I had the whole day with my little girl." He replied, rustling his daughter's hair._

"_Yay! Say Daddy, what are the other Gods like?"_

"_Well, they are my close friends, all with different personalities. Notch is our leader, even though he doesn't act like it all the time. He's wise, funny, and has a lot respect for all of us. Herobrine can be a bit grumpy sometimes, but deep down he's a good guy you can rely on. Jeb is funny as well, but it can get annoying when he doesn't remember things. Dinnerbone is the strong silent type, but is very reliable. Steve is a cool guy who is very humble at heart because he knows what it's like to not have power. Wither is a very kind lady who loves her kingdom. Juggernaut is kind of like Dinnerbone, but I like him because he really takes his job seriously."_

"_What about the other one?"_

"_What other one?"_

"_The one you guys banished…"_

"_*sigh*, I don't really like talking about him much. He was a power hungry man, jealous of the rest of the Gods despite having power equivalent to ours. We locked him in the Void because of his envy and lack of respect for the well-being of Minecraftia."_

"_But I thought you said everyone should be given a chance to prove they are good."_

"_True, but this one was given his chance. And he failed badly."_

"_Will I ever get to meet him?_

"_I would hope not. His power is on par with mine and the other Gods. To fight him by yourself would not be good."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Yes, but don't worry. He'll never lay a hand on you. Because if he does…" The Ender Dragon's black wings spurted out of his back and teeth turned in rows of dagger- like dragon teeth. "I'll eat him up! Haha!"_

"_Yea, eat him up!"_

"_That's right. Oh, hold on, I have something to give to you."_

_The Ender Dragon got up and went over to a black box. He returned with a necklace. It was a jet black scale inside of an Ender Pearl attached to a purple string._

"_This is a special necklace I created with my own two hands. Whenever you feel down or alone, just rub the pearl and you will be fine."_

"_Wow! Thanks daddy!" Evenstar said, hugging her dad. She put on the necklace, admiring the shiny pearl._

"_No problem, my daughter. Well, it's getting late. It's about time we headed for bed."_

"_But dad! It's too early!"_

"_How would you know? There's no way to tell time here, silly." The Ender Dragon said, picking up Evenstar and carrying her upstairs to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_Good night, my little dragon. Don't let the Silverfish bite." The Ender Dragon said, closing the door._

"_Good night, Daddy. Sweet dreams." Evenstar replied. She fell into a deep sleep, holding onto the pearl throughout the night…_

Evenstar snapped out of her flashback. She reached into her shirt and pulled out the necklace, realizing she hadn't taken it off since it was given to her. She stared at the pearl, still the same as when she got it. She rubbed its shiny surface, and whispered, "Hey dad, if you're listening, I just wanted to say thank you. I know even when you aren't there, you're still watching me, and making sure I'm safe. I'm going to need your guidance soon more than ever, so don't give up on me. Too many hybrids fall to that fate. Don't let it happen to me…"

BOOOOOM! An ear shattering explosion rang from far away. Evenstar wheeled around and saw smoke rising from another village, not the village the team was staying in. She didn't have time to call the others, so she took to the air using her black dragon wings and flew as fast as she could.

Minutes later she arrived in the village. The village was aflame as villagers ran away from the pandemonium. A young man was crawling on the ground, cherishing his last few minutes of life. Evenstar picked the boy up. His arm was broken and blood flowed from his mouth.

"Who did this?" She asked the man. The boy uttered something inaudible and pointed with his good hand at a figure standing in front of a burning chapel. The figure wore a white suit that matched his pure white hair. He had soft brown eyes that contradicted the cold look on his face. He looked to be about 16 years old.

"Who the hell are you?!" Evenstar demanded.

"…" The young man said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" Evenstar fired a blast of Ender energy at him. "_Blast Shield" _he yelled, putting up a dome of a different kind of Creeper energy, blocking the attack like nothing.

_Shit, he blocked my attack with no problem. He can't be just any old creeper hybrid. Not even Crepa can match that power. If he isn't that, then what is this guy?" _

"_Cluster Sands" _he said blankly. Sand exploded from the ground and launched at Evenstar. She jumped high into the air. There was a loud explosion and she looked down to see there was huge crater where she was standing.

"Woah…" Evenstar mumbled.

"Hmm, it seems you have powers that outmatch an ordinary Ender hybrid. Tell me; are you the daughter of the Ender Dragon?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Evenstar spat.

"Because I am something like you."

"What the hell are you blabbering about?"

"I am Codex, Prince of the Creepers, and Son of the Dark Lord himself. I am here to destroy this village in the name of my father. Now, rise my creepers, and take this land for the name of your maker!"

Suddenly, hordes of creepers spawned and ravaged the village, killing innocent bystanders on sight.

"Not on my watch! Endermen, defend the village with your lives, in the name of the Ender Dragon!" Several Enderman teleported into the village and fought back against the creepers, throwing them yards away and punching them in the face.

"There; that should-GAH!" Evenstar screamed as she was punched hard in the jaw by Codex, who flew through the air by channeling his energy into his feet, using them as rocket boots.

"I don't care who you are, or what your purpose is. You won't beat me! _Ender Impact_!" She glowed with energy and slammed into Codex, who countered with his a flurry of fists. They fought in the air for several minutes, neither of them letting up, finally ending by blasting each other in the chest. They were both breathing hard, and smoke rose from their bruised bodies.

"This… this getting old… way too quickly…" Codex gasped.

"Agreed. Let's finish this!" Evenstar yelled. Suddenly, purple winds blew like a hurricane. Her eyes turned purple and white. There was a flash of white and she looked much different. She wore a dark purple dress with spikes on the bottom and going down the back with black boots and dark purple hair. Her skin was now a pale color, and wings that glowed with Ender energy.

"How do you like my Spirit of the End form?" Evenstar said in a stoic voice.

"Enough to do this." Codex said smirking. He glowed with white energy as he too changed forms. His eyes were now a cold red and his white hair glowed. His skin was a ghostly white. His suit had turned a cold black.

"Now to face my true power! Ha!" Codex fired a blast of white energy. Evenstar manipulated Ender energy into a large bow and fired a bolts of purple blasts at Codex. Their power blew away anything within a few yards' radius, decimating trees and houses. Finally, Codex had attained the upper hand. He ducked under Evenstar's punch and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. He pulled back his other fist, charge with power.

"Lights out, ender bitch!" He slammed it into Evenstar's face, punching her with the force of 100 TNT blocks. She dropped like a rock, knocked out of her Sprit of the End form, on the verge of passing out. Codex landed in front of her, dusting of his suit, his body returning to his normal form.

"Well then, that was an excellent warm-up, my dear Evenstar. I will spare you this time, but be warned, if you are to even think of getting in my way again, you will not enjoy the results." And with that he flew off into the starry night sky.

"Princess Evenstar Are you ok?" A stray Endermen exclaimed, running over to a badly injured Evenstar. Her clothes were ripped and smoke rose from her body. The Enderman looked around, desperately looking for help. Suddenly, Evenstar's necklace started to glow. A purple dome covered her body, protecting her from outside harm and healing her. After a few minutes she was fully healed. Both she and the Enderman looked at the necklace with wonder.

"By the name of the dragon…" The Enderman whispered.

"This necklace… it was made by my dad, so that means..." Evenstar started, her voice starting to waver. She smiled and looked up at the sky. "Thank you dad… I knew you wouldn't let me down."

She wasn't given the chance to get a you're welcome, because somewhere from the west she saw a white flare fire into the air.

"Crap, Nethera's in trouble." Evenstar said, slowly getting up.

"Mistress you are still too weak to fly. Allow me to get you their safely." The Enderman said, bowing.

"Thank you."Evenstar said. She climbed onto the Enderman's back and he was off, running and teleporting at the same time to optimize speed.

"You know, I've yet to get your name." Evenstar asked the Enderman.

"My name is Korbus. It's a pleasure to meet the Princess of the Endermen."

"Thank you once again, Korbus. Once this is all settled out, I will make sure you are rewarded greatly."

"Completely unnecessary, mistress. An Enderman's duty is to the Ender Dragon and his family. I despised my peers who tried to belittle you for being part human. You are still powerful, and should be treated like so. Besides, I want to help."

"Help? With what?"

"I know what is happening to the land. My friend Baraki was corrupted a few days ago, and I swore to avenge him. I will do anything to stop this disease from taking over Minecraftia so our people can travel the Overworld in peace."

"Wow… I don't know what to say…"

"No need for words, mistress. Just remember, whenever you need my assistance just shout my name and I will be there. I will lay down my life for your safety, for that is the duty of an Enderman. Now then, let's go help your friend!" And with Evenstar in tow, the loyal Enderman ran through the forest towards the white flare.

_Meanwhile…_

The Ender Dragon sat in his lair, watching over his daughter through a small orb. He sighed in relief, thankful she was alright.

"Well then, nothing like a dad watching over his little dragon even when she's far away from the nest." The Ender Dragon turned to see Herobrine leaning on the wall.

"How did you get in here?"

"Your Endermen knew better than to keep me wait for your permission. Anyway, I didn't come here just to sit and chat. Did you catch sight of the kid?"

"Yes, the one who battled my daughter? He is no ordinary boy. Could he really be the son of Him?"

"There's only one person that could spawn that much power into a kid. It has to be."

"True, but it seems that Codex is completely oblivious to his father's plans."

"Yes, I've noticed that as well. It will be interesting when they confront each other."

"Hm…"

"Oh, and before I forget, I wanted to say I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"You did a good job raising Evenstar. She's grown into a fine woman. You should give yourself a pat on the back. Shoot, I know I wouldn't have been able to do it."

And with that, Herobrine walked out, leaving the Ender Dragon with his thoughts. The Ender Dragon smiled, truly stunned by the fact that Herobrine could give such a nice compliment.

"You did good, Endy," he said to himself. "You did good…"

_And that's it for now. Who is this Codex guy? And what does he want to prove to the Corruption Master so badly? Hope you guys liked this chapter. See you guys next time, and Happy Father's Day! :D_


	13. News Update 2

What is up guys, this is the Coast back at you with a big announcement! Ok, so many have noticed that there has been a major time span between my updates of Corruption. Well, I guess i can explain that by saying as much as i love writing this awesome story, i do have my priorities. That said, updating this summer will be VERY sparse. I will be spending the summer in Europe, so I will not have much time (or internet) to update. Fear not, however! I will be back in August with an epic climax to Hybrid Heroes and my other story! So this is the last you will be hearing from me for a while. Have an awesome summer, and I'll see you in August! :D


	14. Nethy's New Look

_AND SWEET MOTHER OF NOTCH WE ARE FINALLY BACK! What is up guys this ECG finally back from Europe. It has been a great summer, but now I'm back in business with our updates of Hybrid Heroes! Last time, we left off with the heroes rushing off to help Nethy, but what's her trouble. Let's find out!_

Chapter 11: Nethy's New Look

Nethy sighed as she slowly floated through the starry night. Ever since she came to the Overworld, she was always interested with the night. It was just so peaceful how the stars gleamed over the land and how the mobs made a harmony of moans and clacks. She hovered down onto a tall tree that overlooked the landscape, lied down and looked up at the stars.

"Wow, what a peaceful night..." Nethy whispered to herself, "But perhaps I should get back, before the others get worried where I am." She was about to stand up, but them something caught her eye in the distance. It was a figure in purple sprinting through the forest. She ran to the edge of the tree to get a better look.

"What is this, and what is it running from?" Nethy asked herself. Suddenly, the figure leapt incredibly high, almost above the tree. Then a realization hit Nethy: It wasn't running from anything; it was running at her! But it was too late. The figure tacked her and they fell down the dirt floor. Nethy regained her bearings and looked up a green-skinned man dressed in a purple jumpsuit. She looked into his eyes: They turned a different color every few seconds, but still were menacing nonetheless.

"Do you go by the name of Princess Nethera?" The man asked.

"Y-y-yes." Nethy replied nervously

"I am Beast Boy. My master has given me orders to bring you to him. You are coming with me."

This angered Nethy to no end. "I'm not your average princess, jerk! **Fireball!" **She shot a giant fireball from her mouth that hit him dead in the chest. He shot into the air, then teleported into thin air. Nethy flew in the air as Beast Boy reappeared in front of her.

"It seems I will need to use the full extent of my powers to take you down." Beast Boy said with a glare. He held out a hand, activating his Blaze, Enderman, and Wither powers at the same time. He condensed it into one blast and fired it at Nethy, who dodged it by a hair. The blast slammed into a nearby mountain and turned half of it into debris. Beast Boy then charged at Nethy shooting a volley of energy bullets at her. The tentacles on her hat came to life and swatted away every one, and then one grabbed Beast Boy and slammed him into the ground. This only dazed him, as he rapidly stood up and flew at Nethy. They engaged in close combat, each of them not letting up. They broke apart, each throwing a powerful punch. Nethy began breathing hard. Being a hybrid, her stamina was higher than that of a human. Even so, she was began to get tired. She looked at her opponent, who had hardly broken a sweat. Turns out having every species of entity running inside of you at once it a good source of energy.

"It seems that you are slowly wearing down. Very well then, I will show you a technique that can only be pulled off by gods. Behold, **Nightmarish Grip.**" Beast Boy's arm became cloaked in Corrupted energy (Authors note: Forgot to mention, Beast Boy is a Corrupted entity since he did get his powers from the Corruption ) It formed into a large purple hand that shot at Nethy. It wrapped around her, the new dark energy causing her to be wracked with agony. The corrupted energy slowly began taking over her mind, making her more powerful and more sinister.

_No, no! I can't let it take over me! I've gotta fight it! I've… gotta… fight… it… _A voice in Nethy's head screamed. However, not even Nethy's willpower was strong enough to overcome this force.

_I'm sorry everyone. Crepa. Ryan. Evenstar. Sam. Forgive me… _After a few miserable minutes, the corruption finally took over Nethy, completely transforming her. Her clothes turned black with purple intricate lines. Her ghast hat became black as well, the face turning into a menacing and rather disturbing grin. Beast Boy walked over to her and checked her pulse.

"Hm, she is still alive thankfully. She will become a better addition to our cause now." However, just as he was about to pick her up, her body began shining with a bright light. Her unmoving body sent a bright light into the sky, an action that concerned Beast Boy.

"That's never good…" Beast Boy said. He picked up Nethy and began walking back to his base. However, before he could leave the clearing, a beam of energy hit him in the back knocking him down. "What the hell?" He asked wildly. He turned around to see no one else but the Hybrid Heroes standing in front of him. They studied Beast Boy before turning their attention to Nethy's unconscious and corrupted form.

"Oh my god! Nethy!" Evenstar screamed

"What did you do to her?!" Sam yelled at Beast Boy.

"I corrupted your friend," Beast Boy replied with the emotion of a computer, "She is now under the influence of the Corruption Master."

"Nethera! Can you hear me!" Sam said. The Ghast hybrid began to chuckle. The chuckle then escalated into a high pitched maniacal fit of laughter. Her body radiated with power as she stood to her feet. Sam stood back in fear.

"I AM AWAKE, MY LOVE! AND NOW I AM BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The heroes all began to shake in fear… all except Crepa.

She stepped forward, a solemn look on her face. "You guys need to get to Mt. Aether. I'll take care of Nethy."

"No Crepa, let me-" Sam started, but Nethy cut him off.

"No, Sam. Your emotions will get in the way. Right now, they Nethy we know and love is gone, leaving us with this… spawn. Evenstar, get the rest of the group to our destination. You know what to do."

Reluctantly, Evenstar turned into her dragon form. Everyone hopped on, wished Crepa good luck and then flew off to Mt. Aether.

"I will give chase to see the plan is completed. Keep the girl occupied." Beast Boy said to Nethy before flying off. This left two best friends standing on opposite sides of the clearing. An ominous wind swept through the land, the tension slowly rising.

"Nethy, I don't want to do this. I know you are still in their somewhere. You have to fight this corruption." Crepa said.

"No, Crepa, you were right with what you said earlier. The sweet little pathetic girl you once knew is gone with the wind. What stands before you is an embodiment of evil and nightmares. How long do you think you will last?"

"Only one way to find out." Crepa said. Suddenly, the air pressure dropped. Clouds began to darken and roll with thunder as the creeper hybrid's body began to charge with lightning…

_And I'm going to cut you off there. Keep your pants on though. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Until then, I am EastCoastGamer13, and I will see you next time! :D_


	15. A Shocking Sacrifice

And we are back! We are getting close to the end of this book in the Hybrid Heroes, so keep your eyes out for Book 3 coming soon. in other news, Book 1 (My Best Friend is a Creeper) has recently reached over 10,000 views! Alright, let's keep them coming. But for now, lets keep Book 2 going. Let's rock!

Chapter 12: A Shocking Sacrifice

Lightning crackled in the sky. Rain and wind, powered by Crepa's new effects on the weather, beat into the land, however the two combatants were unfazed by the powerful storm as they stood on opposite sides of the field, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"I'm giving you one last chance to stand down Nethera, or whatever is controlling Nethera. We do not have to fight this useless battle." Crepa said, her usual joyful self replaced with the dire seriousness of the situation. Nethy responded with firing a barrage of fireballs. They were shot in the air, unaffected by the rain, and fell down towards Crepa like a rain shower. With impossible speed, Crepa dodged every last one, the fireballs creating huge craters in the ground.

"If you want your precious friend, prepare for the fight of your life." Nethy replied. The tentacles on her hat came to life and shot at Crepa. Like the fireballs, she dodged each one. She then grabbed one and charged electricity into it, zapping Nethy. Nethy retracted her tentacle, pulling Crepa along with her. Crepa was met with a fire punch to the face, knocking her back. Crepa replied with a lighting punch to the stomach. The two exchanged punches charges with their elements, near bludgeoning each other to death. Finally, Nethy stepped into Crepa punch and grabbed her arm.

"Demon Arm Fury" Nethy said with a smirk. Her tentacles returned to life and moved with near light speed, almost too fast for even charged Crepa to dodge. Each punch hit the force of a full speed minecart, knocking her into a nearby tree, but Nethy was not done just yet. The punches kept coming, beating Crepa into a near pulp. When Nethy called them off, Crepa had bruises all over her body and was bleeding profusely from her head. However, she slowly rose to her feet and glared at her opponent.

"Face it Crepa, I was always a better fighter than you." Nethy said with a devilish grin.

"..." Crepa simply stared at Nethy. She raised her hand, and a huge bolt of lightning slammed into her, recharging and healing her body. She then redirected the bolt at Nethy, who was hit by the huge bolt of energy.

"Tell it to someone who gives a fuck." Crepa said. she activated her Lighting Step technique, rocketing at Nethy. Before Nethy could blink, Crepa slammed a bomb into her stomach, detonating it and watching Nethy fly into the air. She then chased after her, literally springboarding off of the air under her. With the skill of an Olympian gymnast, she flipped and slammed her electricity charged leg into Nethy's stomach. Before she crashed into the ground, Nethy recovered and let loose a huge fireball at Crepa.

"Volt Crash!" Crepa screamed. Her body became shrouded in a layer of pure electricity, powering through the fireball and making contact with Nethy, causing a huge explosion.

The dust cleared, and Crepa was still in the air, only now the fist aimed at Nethy's face was caught by Nethy, stopping Crepa dead in her tracks.

"What? How?!" Crepa asked in shock.

"There's something you just can't seem to get through your thick skull. My Corrupted Form is much more powerful than that pathetic little entity you knew and love. You have not even seen the full extent of my power, but because you asked so nicely, I will show you." Nethy replied with a sadistic grin. Her tentacles shot out, one grabbing each of her legs and arms, including one wrapping around her neck. Nethy slowly walked up to her. Her fist ignited and crashed into Crepa stomach. The punch was followed by another and then another. Her fists moved faster than the eye can see , wracking Crepa's body with pain. Nethy finished the combo off with a huge fireball at point blank range. The blast knocked out Crepa power reserves, causing her to revert back into her regular form.

"Oh perfect, that makes you nice and ripe for my next trick." Nethy pressed two fingers two Crepa's head, tapping into her mind. Crepa was suddenly dragged into her own subconsciousness. Inside her mind, she found herself in a black void.

"What is this?" Crepa whispered. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, causing her to turn her head towards one of the most terrifying monsters she has ever seen. It was a ghast, only this one was 3 times larger, with purple skin. Its glowing red eyes shed tears of blood, and had a devilish grin.

"Oh shit..." Crepa said. She booked it, running as fast as she possibly could. Black tentacles rose from the ground, threatening to trip Crepa. She left a trail of bombs behind her, slowing down the tentacles chasing her. After running to what seemed like nowhere for hours, she collapsed from exhaustion. Suddenly, tentacles wrapped around her waist, raising her in the air. She struggled, detonating herself and slamming bombs down, but nothing worked. Out of nowhere, she began to feel her energy being drained from her. Her clothes slowly turned purple, and her eyes became glassy.

"That's right, Crepa. Let the Corruption take over you. There is no need to fight it. Just relax. It will be over soon..." A ghostly voice whispered. Crepa's clothes were almost all purple.

"Well, it looks like it's all over. I tried guys, I really did. Please forgive me.." Crepa said to no one, letting the Corruption finish her off.

"Crepa! CREPA!" a voice said. Crepa turned to see her Charged form floating over her.

"You can't give up yet! There is still one thing we can try."

"What? No! We can't do it! It would destroy the biome!"

"It's a price we will have to pay. Let's do it!" Charged Crepa flew at Crepa and fused with her, causing her mind to break Nethy's spell and revert back into Charged Form.

"How did you do that?" Nethy asked bewildered. Crepa screamed in rage as she shot at Nethy, grabbing onto her. She released a small wave of electricity to paralyze her and then gathered energy from the surrounding area. Lightning sparked off of her as she prepared for her last resort attack.

"What are you doing?" Nethy shrieked.

"Just going back to my roots as a creeper." Crepa said.

"But you can't. An explosion like this would destroy the forest! And both of us!"

"I'll take my chances. Oh, and Nethy, if you survive this, tell the others I've never had a more fun time in my life than the time I spent with you guys. I'll see them soon..."

"NO!"

"BIOME BUSTER!" Crepa screamed. With the force of several Tsar bombs, Crepa released all the energy in her body, creating an explosion that was visible for miles. The Hybrid Heroes were hit by the shockwave, and they knew.

"Crap, that's not good." Ryan said.

"Is she still alive?" Bianca asked worried

"I'll check." Korbus replied, teleporting to the site of the blast. A few minutes later, he returned, a sullen look on his face.

"Well, are they alive?" Sam said, concern for his girlfriend and Crepa causing him to slowly lose his cool. Korbus held out his fist and dropped something into Sam's hands. It was Crepa's locket, damaged but still intact.

Sam simply looked at the locket, tears coming to his eyes. Ryan and John said nothing. Bianca took off her hat out of respect. Arachne began to sob, Spinner hugging her to comfort her. Tears also began to come to Evenstar's draconic eyes, but she flew on, carrying the team on to finish their mission.


	16. Mt Aether

_And we are back! We're getting closer and closer to the finish of this book, so let's rock out!_

Chapter 13: Mt. Aether

The team finally arrived at , the tallest point in Minecraftia. Evenstar landed in a nearby cave so the team could discuss their next plan of action.

"Ok guys, this is what we've been through all of this for." Ryan said

"Yea, this is for Crepa, Nethera, for everyone!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ok soldiers, let's rock out." John ordered, moving out of the cave. The team slowly climbed up the mountain, determination in their eyes. By the time they reached the top, the storm that had ridden the land had gotten more violent. Thunder crashed down more often and the wind even stronger. It was as if the weather was getting antsier, like it was waiting to see what the heroes would do. At the peak, they found what they were looking for; the mysterious monument at the top of the mountain. It was tall, made of iron blocks and redstone blocks. Sam stared at the crude structure with wonder.

"What's wrong Sam?" Bianca said, walking up to the other archer in the team.

"Is it just me, or does this statue look kind of like a creeper?"

Bianca, along with the others, stared up at the structure, and when the lightning struck they too saw it. The blocks were arranged to look like a creeper, the redstone blocks making the eyes and the eternal frown.

"This isn't art appreciation time guys. We've got a world to save." John said, taking a flint and steel out of his bag. "It's showtime!"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Johnny and his little crew." A voice said from above. The heroes look at the top of the iron creeper to see Ayombi, Lily, Beast Boy, and Alice looking down at them. Ayombi was grinning ear to ear. Lily had a smug look in her coal black eyes. Alice stoically stared down at her enemies.

"You four! What are you doing here?" Snap yelled.

"Oh nothing much." Lily said, casually sitting on the monument, her tanned legs hanging over the edge.

"Woohoo! I've been waiting for this forever!" Ayombi exclaimed, sitting down and stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Well, John; aren't you get this party started?" Lily said with a smirk.

"John, what are they talking about?" Ryan asked. John's head in drooped in sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I did it only so we could be together again…"

"What?"

"Please forgive me." John slowly walked up to the monument and sparked the flint and steel. Even in the heavy rain, the fire spread quickly across the statue. Beast Boy carried the three mutant hybrids away from the fire and watched as it engulfed the giant creeper. It fire grew bigger and bigger. Thunder became louder and harsher. Suddenly, the light from the fire grew into a huge flash of energy, blinding anyone in close range. Finally, the light faded, and the statue was gone. In its place stood a humanoid figure. He had ghostly white skin and deep red eyes. His face seemed locked in an angry frown. He wore a pitch black suit with golden buttons.

"Master…" His four subjects said at once, dropping to their knees and bowing at the powerful figure.

"No, it can't be…" Evenstar gasped.

"Who is this guy, Evenstar?" Snap asked, drawing his sword.

"It's the Dark One himself. The Banished Lord of the Creepers, and the Master of the Corrupt."

"You mean this is…"

"Yes. The one and only Israphel."

"DAMMIT!" Herobrine shouted, slamming his fist into his table.

"Looks like the heroes were not enough…" The Wither said in a melancholy tone.

"It's so frustrating not being able to do anything. We have to do our work through a bunch of kids!"

"Calm yourself brother. It is not the end yet." Notch said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have had a vision. A land of green pastures, happy villagers, and life at balance."

"How can we trust this vision at the state the world is in now?"

"…. I do not know. But I know that this group was chosen by fate, and they will save the world, no matter how long it takes."

"I hope you are right brother…." Herobrine said with concern in his voice.

Back in the Overworld, the storm was going strong. Israphel examined himself, as if it has been centuries since he had a body.

"Hmm, strange. I've forgotten how good I look in a suit." He snickered. He turned to John.

"John, I must thank you. You have brought a new era. An era of greatness, power, and prosperity. Thank you."

"…" John said nothing as he looked at the demonic figure he had spawned. His younger brother was fuming with rage, not at just the betrayal of his brother, but how all the effort put into this mission was in vein.

"You…you… BASTARD!" He shrieked, unsheathing his dagger and charging at his brother. John, being more experienced, dodged the attack, grabbed Ryan's arm and punched him in the gut, hard enough to force Ryan to cough blood. He pushed Ryan back, where Sam caught him.

"You asshole. How could you? You fooled us, this whole time. For what? How could you make a deal with the goddamn devil like this?"

"I did it for you Ryan. He promised that I would see you again. We both got what we wanted in the end, and that's all that matters."

This caused Ryan to charge at him one more time, but this time another figure stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Codex, who stared at Ryan with cold eyes.

"Take one step closer, and I will blow you off the side of this mountain. And trust me, your friend will not be able to catch you this time."

"Ah Codex; I was wondering when you would say hi to your old ma." Israphel said to his son.

"Sorry father. I was out running some errands." Codex replied with a smirk.

"Of course. Now let's get out of here. I've got big plans."

"What about these cretins?" Codex asked, pointing at the heroes. Israphel stared at the group of teens and simply chuckled.

"Let them be. They're crazy if they think they can stop me." And with that, he snapped his fingers, and he and his subjects disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the heroes on the top of the peak of a doomed landscape.

The ride home was silent, each hero in their own train of thought. When they got back to home base, the rest of the heroes (Ace, Endra, Chris, and the Golems), raced to greet them. Ace was the first to get there. He pushed his way to Sam, not even noticing the new members of the group.

"Where's Crepa?" Ace asked him. Sam simply stared at him with sad tired eyes. Korbus walked up to Ace, dropping Crepa's locket into his hands. Ace stared at it for a long time, finally dropping to his knees and letting all of his sadness, anger, and regret out in one loud scream.

Hours later, the group was around a large campfire. Spinner, Arachne, Sabrina, Sarah, and Korbus were all made comfortable and introduced to the rest of the group in an awkward greeting considering the circumstances. The group sat in silence, watching the fire burn. Snap was the one to break the silent night.

"Well guys." Snap started. "We're fucked."

Spinner replied by hitting him in the arm.

"What do you want me to say? What in the hell are we going to do now? The Corruption is in full force, and its leader is a freaking god. On top of that, we're riding into battle without two of our best heroes. If someone can please explain any good side to this, I'd love to hear it!"

No one spoke.

"He's right." Everyone turned to Ace, who was looking down at the dirt.

"Ace.." Endra started.

"No, Endra I don't want to hear it. Snap is right. We're done for. The whole world is done for. No plan, formula, prayer, or action is going to help us. We may as well lie down and take what's coming to us."

No one had a counterargument. What if Ace was right? Should they not even bother trying. Arachne didn't think so.

"Now hold on a minute. Are you guys kidding me? I may have not known you guys for long, but know for sure you guys are not the type to just take stuff lying down. We're freaking heroes! And heroes always find a way to save the day. There has to be some way to get this problem solved."

"There may be one way, but I'm sure it'll work." Evenstar said, lightly tugging on her necklace. Everyone turned to her, making her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Well, what we're facing is a god, right? So why don't we fight fire with fire?"

"Are you saying we pray for help?" Ryan asked.

"Not pray. We go straight to them."

"How?"

"The gods live in a place called the Aether. Overworlders are able to go through the Aether through a portal made of glowstone and water. If we can get this portal started, we can go straight to the gods and see what they want us to do!"

This explanation made Ace smile for the first time in a while. "Sam, you verifying this info?"

Sam flipped through his book. "She's right on the dot, my friend."

This put a huge smile on everyone's face.

"Well, it looks like a unanimous decision. I need as many people as possible on that portal, and I need it done as soon as possible. Whoever is coming better get their stuff packed quickly, because as soon as that portal is done, our next stop is the Aether. And trust me, we're not stopping for no reason this time around.

_Alright! Next stop, the Aether. Will the heroes be able to save the day after all? Check it out next time when the final part of the Hybrid Heroes trilogy hits FanFiction soon! See y'all laterz! :D_


End file.
